Subordinado de Cupido!
by Dame- san o melis-chan
Summary: gracias a una apuestas sasuke, naruto, sai, neji y shikamaru... perdieron a sus novias.... pero gracias a unas personas ellos tiene una pequeña esperanza de volver con ellas... pero que pasaria si esas personas fueran angeles enviados por cupido?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Misiones para un par de ángeles.

¡POR LO MENOS DEJAMELO EXPLICARTELO!- decía un pelinegro desesperado.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO OIR OTRA DE TU MENTIRAS MAS NUNCA ME ENTENDISTE… MAS NUNCA!- Dijo una chica sumamente enojada.

Pero, Sakura no seas terca quiero decirte que todo lo que paso fue un error- dijo el chico su paciencia al limite

Sasuke Uchiha, tu eres el terco aquí, no entiendes que tú me engañaste todo este tiempo y yo como una estúpida te seguí, te quise y te llegue amar, pero tú que me hiciste a mi me…- Conteniendo las lagrimas- tu me ENGAÑASTE- y no lo soporto le dio un sonora cachetada al chico que le salió un poco de sangre en la boca, la pelirosa solo se da media vuelta y se va llorando y escuchando los gritos del chico.

SAKURA ESPERA, NO ES VERDAD, ESPERA…

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Que problemática es esta situación… temari si me das tiempo te explicare como sucedió todo esto

Ja, que el señor "piénsalo todo" no me puede dar una estúpida excusa, o mejor dicho no me puede decir la estúpida verdad…

Es que es un poco…

Problemático, si ya me lo contaste, pero quiero la verdad o no eres suficiente hombre para decirlo

No dudes de mi, pero no es tan sencillo decir que...

Tu jugaste conmigo- apretando sus puños- que me ilusionaste para que yo tuviera una relación contigo- apretándose los puños más fuertes, hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos- que quería pasar el tiempo con alguien de un grado superior, pero te salió todo al revés verdad…?

No es así… bueno al principio, pero después… todos nos dimos…

Todos… es decir, que si tus amigos no te dicen que te acuestes conmigo tu ni me acercas a mí, eres un idiota- después de eso lo agarro de los hombro acerco al chico hasta ella, y sucedió lo que ella quería que pasara, un golpe bajo para él en sus… partes intimas…

Maldición- dijo el chico con dificultad, se arrodillo hasta el piso, y después alzo su cara hasta la mirada de ella y vio que ella bajaba hasta la mirada oscura del.

Escúchame bien Shikamaru Nara, y esta es la última vez que te lo digo… no te vuelvas aparecer en mi vida o si no… te dejare sin descendencia, entendido- después se levanto y se fue del lugar alejándose del, después de que tuvo lo lejos del soltó algunas lagrimas que ya venía aguantando.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Una peliazul iba corriendo por el patio trasero de la escuela, cuando un chico la agarro de la muñeca y la detuvo.

Espera Hinata, quiero aclarar esto contigo, pero por favor no corras mas te lo suplico.

No… no estoy corriendo… solo estoy algo apurada- dijo ella con dificultad, porque ya las lagrimas se asomaban.

No es verdad, me has estado evitando dime la verdad?- decía muy rápido el chico y sin dejar de soltar a la chica.

Y qué pasa si te estoy evitando… tu y yo no tenemos nada, ahora quieres quitar tus manos de encima de mi- dijo ella dándole una mirada furiosa.

Entiendo que estés enojada princesa, pero yo quiero que tu y yo..

NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA… no me hagas recordar algo que me da lástima perder mi tiempo, ya no quiero ver tu cara, me lastimas demasiado verte…- dejándose caer en el pasto, y soltando ya las lagrimas que tenia reteniendo demasiado tiempo.

Yo no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que te ibas a poner así… discúlpame Hinata… de verdad yo no quería hacerte daño…- arrodillándose hasta la cara de ella que estaba abajo, tomo su mentón y levanto la mirada de ella y vio que su carita estaba llena de lagrimas que corrían por todas partes, esto lo hizo sentir mal- de verdad no quería herirte de esta forma- el estaba cerca de sus labios, y estaba a punto de besarle, pero Hinata le volteo la mirada.

No me hagas esto Naruto, ya me quitaste lo más preciado que tenia, ya me humillaste ya tuviste tu premio, así que déjame en paz… yo ya no quiero volverte a ver… - se levanto como pudo y se fue dejando a un pobre Naruto desolado y destruido.

Espero que me puedas perdonar algún tiempo- dijo el pobre chico soltando algunas lagrimas.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

En un campo de tenis, dos muchachos estaban practicando hasta que el cansancio los agoto, pero para más tarde, unos de los chicos que se estaba alejando de la cancha lo detiene otra voz.

Espera Tenten, necesito hablar contigo…- dijo el chico

Pues será en otra ocasión, porque ahora estoy muy ocupada-se iba hiendo cuando él la detuvo y la golpeo contra la pared, le puso los dos brazos alrededor de su cabeza, para no dejarla escapar.

ERES UN IDIOTA, INEPTO, IMBENCIL, ESTUPIDO Y DESCARADO- decía una chica pelimarron con uno chongitos en la cabeza- ya ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí hablando contigo- decía con una rabia infinita- Tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, ya lo dijiste suficiente en la fiesta de aniversario del colegio, no… que te parecía poca cosa solo era alguien más en el equipo de tenis no.

Puede ser que estés enojado conmigo, pero tú y yo tenemos que arreglar este problema, quieras o no quieras- decía acercándose más a ella.

Yo ya no necesito escuchar tus estúpidas palabra Hyuga… suficiente me has dicho esa ocasión… no es así- dijo la pelimarron.

Si pero necesito decirte que paso realmente, toda esta locura tiene una explicación entiéndelo de una vez- formando sus dos manos en puños- porque no me quieres escuchar, antes lo hacías, por favor solo un momento- mirándolo con esos ojos que ella una vez conoció, pero a la vez llena de mentira y de engaños.

Lo siento Neji, una vez te escuche, y tome en cuenta todas esas palabras que me dijiste una vez, me gustaron tanto que eso hizo que me enamorara de ti- ahora mirándolo a los ojos con una tristeza en sus ojos, que Neji veía muy poca veces reflejada en el rostro de ella, pero ahora por culpa de él lo verá todo los días o en algunas ocasiones- sabes algo me canse de esto me harta un poco pero no importa porque soy una chica fuerte y sé que podre olvidarte para siempre, porque tu ya no significaras nada para mí de ahora en adelante.

Separándose del, y se fue caminando pero se detuvo y le dijo de manera cortante- por cierto, después de este campeonato de tenis me retiro, entendido.

Después de eso desapareció.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Bueno espero que entiendas que ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, que tú y yo solamente tuvimos una serie de amores, que ya no vale la pena de recordar. Por eso creo que es mejor que lo olvidemos- decía una rubia con una seriedad del alma.

Si pero por lo menos déjame decirte algo para defenderme- decía un chico que estaba en frente, algo preocupado por ella, por cómo estaba reaccionando ante esto- de verdad tiene que saber el porqué de todo esto.

Déjalo no, ya todo me lo explícate, ¿te recuerdo cuando? Pues déjame acordarme… así en la fiesta del colegio, sabes que mas estaba al lado tuyo por si no notaste, así y sabes algo más, me humillaron por todo el colegio, ah pero no se me olvida que también tengo la reputación de "la chica más fácil del colegio", que gracias a esto mis padres no me dieron mi oportunidad de ir Francia a estudiar, se me olvida algo…. No ya no se me olvida nada, por lo cual me da razones de odiarte toda la vida, pero no lo hago porque no ganaría nada con eso pues me prometí hacer algo mejor y sería mejor olvidar todo esto y olvidarme de ti- diciéndolo con toda la sinceridad que pudo- ah por cierto Sai, búscate otra modelo que te desfile para tu cuadro, porque yo ya no quiero verte la cara de estúpido.

Ella se fue, y se hizo la fuerte pero sabía que esa coraza se iba a desvanecer muy pronto, ya que dentro de pronto ella no lo vería más a él. Mientras que el solamente pudo ver como se iba de su lado, por cobarde de no haber hablado con ella.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Mientras que en otro sitio, para ser más exactos en el cielo, un grupo de ángeles se estaba reuniendo con un ángel en especial, que solo aparece en un día del año ese es…. CUPIDO…. El aunque trabaje una vez por año el siempre está al tanto de todo los amores y desamores que están en la Tierra. El estaba reuniendo a todos sus subordinados, se le veía preocupado por una situación.

Subordinados de Cupido, los cite en esta reunión para hablarles de una situación que me preocupa en este mundo. Muchos de ustedes saben que es nuestro trabajo cumplir que el amor llegue a todas las personas de la Tierra, pero no hace mucho sucedió algo terrible, vi algo que las personas de ese mundo me hizo entristecer- todo mundo escuchaba a atentamente al señor de la flechas del amor.

De repente apareció una pantalla de la nada, parecido a una pantalla plasma, y en eso apareció una mapa, que localizaba Asia, después localizo a Japón, para luego ubicar un colegio, que luego ubico a 10 estudiantes de los cuales 5 era muchachos y 5 muchachas. Después apareció los datos de cada persona (N.T: bueno le explicare los datos de las personas, pero ya ustedes los conocen).

Sasuke Uchiha:

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: masculino

Personalidad: su carácter es serio, es una persona que se le hace difícil expresar sus sentimientos, es emosexual, no le gustan las relaciones largas y con sexo (no ha tenido una relación que contenga el contacto físico). La relación más larga que ha tenido fue con una chica llamada Karin, que solo duro 3 días, porque no le complació del todo y era fastidiosa. Es popular además de ser inteligente y es capitán del equipo de futbol, es por eso que todas las chicas de su salón y del colegio están muertas por él.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: masculino

Personalidad: es un chico imperativo, es de buen corazón, no piensa mucho en lo que hace, y tiene un buen sentido del humor. Es el sub-capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol, junto con sasuke le gusta las chicas que tengan un buen cuerpo y que les llame la atención. Todo el tiempo se la pasa comiendo Ramen, pero esto no le preocupa. Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara:

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: masculino

Personalidad: es un flojo, se la pasa durmiendo es toda partes, pero aunque es así, es muy inteligente, pero no tiene mucho cosas en la vida que realizar. Y su frase favorita es "problemático". Está en el equipo de ajedrez y basquetbol como capitán, le gusta mucho ya que se siente relajado y en forma. No le gusta mucho las relaciones que duren para siempre, ya que lo ve "problemática".

Sai

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: masculino

Personalidad: es un niño sonrisa, su personalidad aun no la hemos descubierto, pero lo que sí sabemos es que le gusta pintar algunos cuadros, y siempre anda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es un chico popular como todos los de aquí presentes, todas las chicas lo buscan, como cualquier otro chico de su edad (N.T: me refiero que es guapo, atlético, etc.…) le gusta las chicas que sean fáciles y que se mueran por él.

Neji Hyuga

Edad: 17 años

Sexo: masculino

Personalidad: es un chico que es parecido a Sasuke Uchiha, pero él, solamente piensa en sus propósitos y en su futuro, es muy seguro de sí mismo pero algunas veces es arrogante, si él desea quiere tener a la chica que quiere y esto hace que le suba el ego. Además es tanto bueno en los deportes como en los estudios, es capitán del equipo de tenis.

Ahora el de las chicas

Sakura Haruno

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: Femenina

Personalidad: es una chica muy inteligente, llama la atención por tener el cabello de un color rosa, además de que esta en el equipo de porrista. Puede llegar a ser una chica tímida y agradable y a veces puede llegar a ser una chica con mal carácter. Le gustan las relaciones que duren (se puede decir que sueña tener una pareja que le sea fiel y que su amor duren para siempre).

Hinata Hyuga

Edad: 16 años

Sexo Femenino

Personalidad: es una chica tímida, está en el mismo equipo de porrista que Sakura, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, hacías las personas y más si el chico que le gusta, es muy inteligente, linda que a cualquier chico quisiera ser su novia. Pero lamentablemente ella solo tiene ojos para un solo chico.

Temari No Subaku:

Edad: 17 años

Personalidad: es una chica inteligente, es un grado superior, está en el equipo de porrista junto con Sakura, es un poco prepotente pero a nadie le importa ya que es una chica que muy difícil se le puede conquistar, le gusta mucho el atardecer, ella cree en el amor imposible, por eso busca alguien a conquistar, pero por ahora no lo ha conseguido.

Ino Yamanaka:

Edad:16 años

Personalidad:

Es la sub- capitana del equipo de porrista, es una chica muy liberal, siempre desea metas que le haga cumplir sueños inalcanzables, se divierte mucho con sus amigas, le gusta salir de compras, pero siempre con sus amigas. Busca alguien que le haga sentir bien, y que no la busquen por su cuerpo.

Tenten:

Edad: 17 años.

Sexo: Femenina.

Personalidad: es una chica que le fascina el deporte, es fuerte, está en el equipo de Tenis y unas que otras veces en el de porrista. Le gusta mucho comer helado, le fascina estar con sus amigas. Busca a un chico que le sea fiel, pero que no la tomen por otra cosa.

Después de ver esto Cupido lanza un gran suspiro y comienza a decir- ahora quiero que vean esto- se pone un video en la pantalla (N.T: se repite lo mismo diálogos de la pelea)- esto es lo que me preocupa, los jóvenes ya no le toman importancia a las chicas de hoy en día, prefieren jugar con ellas, ahhh este mundo si que ha cambiado mucho. Por eso mis queridos ángeles quiero pedirles un favor, quiero que hagan recapacitar a estos jóvenes y vean que errores han cometido, por eso me he tomado la libertad de tomar uno de ustedes para que hagan esta "sencilla" tarea, por eso… ya los elegí a dos. Estos dos ángeles, se encargaran de este sencillo trabajo, me mantendrá en contacto todos sus movimientos y sus actos, y también de cómo enfrentaran este conflicto amoroso.

Todos los ángeles estaban haciendo un murmullo, mucho decían: _"¿Quién podrá ser esos ángeles?"_- después de eso se oyó de nuevo la voz de Cupido.

Bien ya elegí a mis siguientes subordinado- en ese preciso momento todo el mundo del cielo se cayó- serán **Lis y** **Luna serán los que ayudaran a estos chicos en problema**. Estos dos ángeles serán lo que harán enmendar el error que los estudiantes cometieron-dice Cupido.

No puede ser- decía unos que otros ángeles.

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- decía una voz femenina.

¿Y tú qué crees?- decía otra voz femenina- yo no me quiero hacer responsables de 5 niños irresponsables que solamente busca… tener que reproducirse.

Esa palabra ya no se utiliza ahora, lo que más se utiliza es tener relaciones sexuales o sexo- dice la otra voz femenina.

Por favor, las mencionadas pasen a mis despacho, que necesito hablar a solas con ustedes- dice Cupido.

Los dos ángeles femeninos van a al despacho de Cupido y descubre que él está sentado, mirando la pantalla de plasma ante vista, pero al sentir la presencia de ellas dos, detuvo la reproducción y giro hacia donde estaban.

Cupido, con todo el respeto del mundo porque…

Por la sencilla razón de que ustedes fueron humanas alguna vez- dijo él.

Pero señor, eso fue hace años…- dice la otra voz femenina.

Eso es cierto, pero ustedes pasaron por lo mismo, además ustedes sacrificaron ese amor por salvar alguien más- las dos ángeles se le queda mirando a Cupido con cara de "¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?"- bueno este caso es un poco parecido- dice el

Con todo el respeto Cupido, pero eso no viene ni va con nosotros- dice lis.

Bueno estos chicos- dice Cupido, apareciendo por arte de magia 5 fotos de los chicos y dándoselas a ella- están dispuesto a todo, por sacrificar ese amor que siente por ella… por el perdón de ella- ustedes mis ángeles- dice tomando el mentó de cada una- se sacrificaron porque sus seres queridos le correspondieran ese amor a aquellos que no le iban a hacer correspondido. Ellos solo necesitan saber cómo puede hacer que ese amor roto se vuelva a unir con los pedacitos que ellos mismo arruinaron.

Entonces las dos ángeles se miraron las caras, pero al final sonrieron como cómplices por hacer una travesura.

De a cuerdo señor-dijo Lis- usted díganos que hacer

Bien… ese el espíritu del amor, nunca se da por vencido- dijo con entusiasmo- bueno su misión será que se encargue de eso chicos llamado… esperen un minuto- dijo buscando unas carpetas y diciendo en murmullo "yo sé que lo deje por aquí" o "¿en dónde estarán esos archivos?"- AHHH ya los encontré, aquí esta- le muestra 5 carpetas, que contienen los datos de Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji- ellos son los que ustedes ayudaran a que enmiende su error, entendido- y ve que las dos ángeles asiente en modo de afirmación- pero les tengo que advertir algo… ustedes tienen que apáresele solo a ellos, entendido.

Pero ¿Por qué tenemos que aparecernos?- dice luna

Porque así se le hará más fácil la tarea, y por si no lo han notado ustedes son femeninas y lo pueden ayudar aun mas con consejos- dice Cupido.

Pero señor, yo tengo una duda- dice luna- ¡¿Por qué no va usted que es el señor de las flechas del amor y con un solo flechazo arregla todo este dilema?!.

Las flechas se hacen solamente para aquellas personas que aun no han conocido el amor- dice con una expresión de serio- pero ustedes son mis subordinados y saben cómo es todo este lio, yo se que ustedes pueden hacerlo.

¿Y cuando comenzamos?- dice Lis.

Comenzaran hoy en la noche- dice Cupido- ah otra cosa que se me olvido advertirles… si fallan en esta, "misión", esos chicos serán flechados de nuevo, y esta vez sus amores no serán correspondido…- dice Cupido serio.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dice luna

Significa, quedaran solteros… pero si ustedes lo pueden evitar- dice Cupido.

Si fallamos, esos chicos se enamoraran más de una vez y jamás su amor será correspondido…- dice triste Lis- además de que significa de que estarán solos toda su vida.

Lis ¡no podemos hacerle esto, se que fueron unos imbe…- pero al ver la cara de Cupido de asombro y de regaño recordó que en el cielo no se puede decir insultos- inmaduros, que no pueden ver las consecuencias de sus acciones, y pueden quedarse solteros para siempre!- dice luna desesperada.

Si no hay más remedio… de acuerdo señor lo haremos, ayudaremos a esos chicos a que recuperen a sus chicas…pero no será nada fácil- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo para que nadie más la oyera.

Muy bien, se lo dejo a cargo… a por cierto la estaré vigilando- dice Cupido- se pueden retirar.

Las dos ángeles salieron de la oficina, y se fueron a un lugar donde se veía la tierra por completo y como giraba lentamente.

La tierra, hace tiempo que no voy hacia allá- dice luna con melancolía.

Si… hace mucho… Luna prepárate hoy cuando todos estén dormidos visitaremos a esos chicos- dice Lis decidida.

Pero como los encontraremos- dice Luna.

Fácil- apareciendo en un humo la carpeta de antes que le había dado Cupido- ellos estudian en el internado de "Konoha school", y tenemos la casualidad de que ellos 5 tienen el mismo dormitorio- dice con una sonrisa

Esto hara la tarea más sencilla- dice Luna, a lo que Lis solo asintió con la cabeza.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Señor Cupido está seguro de que hizo una buena elección, para esos chicos- dice una voz masculina.

Jajaja… no confías en la capacidad de ellas dos, verdad- dice Cupido.

No señor- dice la voz masculina- pero siendo la decisión de usted me imagino que están aptas para este trabajo.

Cupido se le queda mirando de reojo y le dice- por cierto se me olvidaba decirte, quiero que cuides a esas dos ángeles, solo por si cometen alguna imprudencia, y bueno y alguien pueda sacarla de ese apuro- dice Cupido- Debe ser muy difícil creer esto, ver la misma situación que pasaste tu… ahora que la esté pasando tu hermano, Itachi.

De la sombras salió, otro ángel, masculino, con el cabello largo y atado, con los ojos negros, piel clara- no lo es tanto, solo que… ahora se dará cuenta de que si no arregla su error será muy tarde para él.

Tienes razón… por eso quiero que las vigiles y por favor que Lis no te descubra… no quiero tener problemas por eso.

Por supuesto señor- dice Itachi.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Y que les pareció el primer capítulo de SUBORDINADOS DE CUPIDO… bueno este es mi segundo fic de sasusaku, espero que les guste este capítulo, y si quieren un segundo capítulo por favor dejar reviews y, Gracias a la gerencia.

Se despide Dame-chan ó melis-chan


	2. Lis y luna, somos subordinados de cupido

**Nos presentamos: Lis y luna, somos subordinados de Cupido!**

¿Muy bien quiero saber que paso?- dice lis

Bueno exactamente…. No se, pero de que esta desmayado, lo está- dice ella con una sonrisa preocupada.

LUNA, CUANTA VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LLEGUES ASI DE REPENTE…-ahora tomando un poco de aire- bueno ahora hay que explicarles quienes y porque estamos aquí- viendo a cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos y unos de ello teniendo en los brazos al desmayado- pero antes explícame de nuevo que fue lo que paso.

Ahhhhh… otra vez- pero al ver de nuevo la mirada amenazante de su compañera, entendió que debía hacerlo por la buenas- está bien pero no te enojes… todo comenzó así…uno.

**Flash back**

"Después de mandarnos la misión, creí que sería bueno que alguien se adelantara y hubiera decidido, así que mientras tú estabas leyendo todo sobre nuestro" **queridos enamorados", **yo baje a la tierra y decidí visitarlos. Me sabía de memoria su habitación así que no tuve problemas con buscarlos, así que cuando los ubique ellos estaban dormidos, excepto… uno…".

_Al parecer no hay nadie despierto_- pregunto luna en susurro, pero como nadie vio avanzo por la habitación, buscando alguna cama para así despertar a alguien y dar inicio a la misión encomendada, pero de repente vio una puerta abrirse y emanar una luz, que iluminaba toda la habitación y también puedo ver a una persona, era alta podía notar que era musculoso, aunque no podía notar bien su cara. El sujeto se dio cuenta de que alguien habitaba en ese momento, gracias a la luz del baño, entonces pregunto:

¿Quién eres?-dijo la voz masculina.

Yo no respondí, ya que no veía con claridad pero de un momento se ilumino toda la habitación, ahora veía con más claridad a la persona que estaba en el baño. Es un rubio que tenía unos ojos profundos, tiene la piel bronceada y no llevaba nada que lo cubriera en su pecho, aahh, cof,cof… por lo que deduce que era Naruto Uzumaki.

Dobe…¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?... no ves que todavía hay personas durmiendo….- dando un gran bostezo, y mirando a la otra persona que estaba en el baño. Ahora mire al sujeto que estaba parado cerca de la puerta donde estaba el interruptor de la luz. Me fije y era un chico de la misma estatura que el rubio solo que tenia cabello negro pero con reflejos azules, tiene unos ojos negros y un cuerpo atlético y por lo que deduce que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Teme, lo que pasa es que me dio ganas ir al baño y…- tratando de explicar pero lo interrumpió el otro chico.

No quiero saber lo que hiciste en el baño, estúpido, ahora si puedes irte de nuevo a tu cama…- pero esta vez fue interrumpido por el rubio.

¡oye!, no me digas estúpido, además que tiene de malo que yo baña al baño, además no es solo eso sino que me encontré con alguien…- en ese momento me miro- pero si es una chica.

Entonces el Uchiha también me miro, y se quedo sorprendido y me dijo-Oye no sabes que las habitaciones de las chicas están en el otro edificio- dijo el azabache, entonces otros también se levantaron otros tres de la cama.

mmmm… creo que esto a ser más complicado de lo que creí- dijo en un murmullo Luna.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto un chico con cara de flojera, su piel bronceada, cabello largo y de color negro que le llegaba a los hombros, lo reconoció después de que recordó en la foto, el tenia el cabello suelto- que problemático son todos ustedes- "_se que lo he visto en la foto pero su nombre… ya me acorde, shikamaru Nara"._

Son la 1 de la mañana y hoy en la tarde tengo práctica de tenis, y necesito que mi cuerpo descanse lo necesario- dijo un peli castaño con ojos perlas, piel blanca igual que el Uchiha, y tomando asiento en su cama… _"su nombre es hyuga…. Neji."_

Tengo sueño….- dijo otro que si no fuera por el corte y la tonalidad del cabello, juro que habría sido gemelo de Sasuke… pero, ya que este sonreía y el otro tomaba una aptitud de serio... _"sai…"_

Lo siento chicos, pero es que una de las chicas de la institución se equivoco de dormitorio- entonces todas las mirada se fijaron hacia a mí. Ellos por lo que deduce que me estaban evaluando mi aspecto. Vieron que era mediana, de ojos negro, un cabello liso negro y con mechas rojas, y una mirada curiosa como si ella conociera a los chicos de esa habitación, además tenía una camisa de mangas que le cubría hasta los brazos y una falda que le cubría las rodillas y unos sandalias que se amarraban a toda la pierna como en la antigua Grecia.

Creo que me están confundiendo… yo me llamo Luna…. Y no soy ninguna chica de esta institución- explico un poco nerviosa- yo soy un…- pero fue interrumpida.

¿Luna?... jajá… que nombre más raro para una persona- dijo el rubio, a lo que la chica le mando una mirada de enojo.

Y Naruto no es el nombre de un ingrediente del Ramen- dijo ella con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, a lo que los muchachos se empezaron a reír.

Jajajaja…. Tiene razón es más raro jajajaja jajajajaja…..- dijo el Uchiha.

Ya todos en serio- dije con voz seria- yo me llamo luna, y estoy aquí por una misión que me encomendaron.

¿Una misión?- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Si… yo soy un ángel- dije y vi la expresión de cada uno de ellos en su rostro.

Ahhh, Sasuke será mejor que llamemos al manicomio, esta chica esta chiflada, primero dice que se llama Luna y ahora dice que es un ángel- dice el rubio con una mirada de duda hacia el "ángel".

Entonces Naruto ¿no crees que soy un ángel?- dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pues claro que no… espera como sabes que me llamo así- abrió en grande los ojos el rubio

Es la segunda vez que te llamo así y no me prestaste atención y ninguno de ustedes tampoco… ya veo por qué las chicas las abandonaron- dijo ella con un suspiro.

Todos ellos quedaron en shock cuando le dije esta última frase, y supuse ya los tenía en mis manos.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el de cabello castaño- ¿Quién te dijo eso?.

Jajajajaja…. Si quieren que le cuenten de cómo se todo esto y más, primero deben creer que yo soy un ángel- dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hmp… y como no sabemos qué te lo conto alguien- dice el Uchiha.

Porque yo sé exactamente lo que paso Sasuke- el susodicho se quedo sorprendido pero al parecer se hizo el que no- sino me creen entonces se lo demostrare.

Ja si como no, para demostrarlo debería s tener unas alas- dice el peli azabache.

En ese momento ella se inclino un poco, y par de esfera aparecieron en su espalda cerca de su omoplato y tomaron forma de un par de alas blancas que en ese momento la elevaron- ahora si me creen- dice ella con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el chico rubio se desmaya y el Uchiha se va hasta el pero esta vez sí demostró su cara de asombro.

**Fin Flash Back**

En ese momento tu llegaste pero desde las altura, y lo que ellos aun se asombraron aun mas y eso es todo- dice ella con una sonrisa feliz.

Ahhhhh… y yo pensaba que esto iba a terminar rápido, pero ya que una persona complico mi idea de cómo presentarnos- mirando directamente a luna- entonces comencemos con las presentaciones normales- mirando a los demás chicos-Bueno antes de empezar debemos hacer que este chico reacciones primero.

Ella se acerco a Naruto y le toco la frente, y despertó a los pocos segundo, se sintió un poco confundido y trato de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió primero estaba en el baño, después se consiguió con una chica, que le dijo que se llamaba luna y era un ángel, entonces después vio unas alas y después vio otro ángel, casi nada, pero después reacciono al ver que era otra chica y llevaba un par de alas como la otra chica.

Por fin que reaccionas- dijo lis con una sonrisa en su labios- disculpa por lo que hizo mi compañera ella es un poco impulsiva en las presentaciones, ella me conto todo lo que paso- y le dio una mano al rubio para que se levantara y este un poco dudativo pero al fin la tomo- igual a todos ustedes.

Si… eto no hay problema pero en verdad ¿Qué son ustedes?- dijo el rubio después de estar levantado.

Bueno primero que todo por favor siéntense que esto será un poco largo de contar- dijo lis y con un movimiento advirtió a luna se sentara en el suelo con ella junto con los muchachos.

Bien, ante que todo yo me llamo Lis y ella Luna, creo que ella ya les dijo que nosotras somos ángeles- vio que los chicos asentía-pero no somos cualquier tipo de ángeles somos, subordinados de Cupido, pero antes de explicarle porque estamos presente en frente de ustedes se lo explicaremos pero necesito que se presente antes que todo.

Empezó Sasuke- yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años- dijo él con una aptitud seria.

Espérate un momento por favor- dijo luna, entonces de la nada apareció la carpeta donde tenían sus datos personales- Sasuke Uchiha… aquí esta fuiste novio de Sakura Haruno ¿no es así?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Si… pero que tiene que ver con esto…

Mmmm… nada que solamente que jugaste de la peor manera con ella- leyendo lo que contenía la carpeta.

¡LUNA! Disculpe, mas adelante le explicaremos- dijo lis- continúen por favor- pidió Lis

Bueno mi nombre en Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años- dice el rubio.

Fuiste novia de Hinata Hyuga- dice Luna- no este es peor jajajaja… ni siquiera conocía a la chica jajajajaja

¡LUNA! Por favor- dice lis

Bien, el siguiente- dice Luna

Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y tengo 16 años y antes de que me pregunte si fui novio de Temari- dice el flojo como le apodo Luna.

Ja… este es peor que el de antes tú cuando tenias la relación con temari les decía problemático a todo lo que decías y en frente de ella.

Lu…na- dice una poco irritada lis.

Yo soy sai y tengo 16 años y fui novio Ino Yamanaka- dice el otro pelinegro.

Tuu… auch- se callo al recibir un golpe directamente de su compañera y esta solamente la veía con enojo- pero ahora que hice?

Yo soy Neji Hyuuga y tengo 17 años y fui novio de Tenten.

Luna en ese momento iba agregar un comentario sarcástico pero lis de solo le dijo-Silencio Luna- dando un suspiro- bueno como sé que es un poco tarde y se que todos aquí tienen sueño es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí y mañana hablaremos mejor… a qué hora están disponibles ustedes?.

Pues tenemos clases hasta 14:00 pero después de eso Neji va a su clase de tenis, Sasuke y Naruto tienen practica de futbol, sai tiene que clases de pintura y yo duermo un rato la siesta…- dice el Nara.

"_que vida tan dura"-_dice pensando luna al respecto del pelinegro- bueno está bien que no encontremos aquí a las 17 horas?.

Si no hay problema- dijo el Uchiha.

Bien entonces nos retiramos para descanse- las dos ángeles sacaron sus ala, los muchachos aun impresionado por los de sus alas, abrieron los ojos hasta no poder.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

A la mañana siguiente…

Ino date prisa… que a la primera hora me toca la profesora Kurenai y sabes como es su carácter cuando no llego a tiempo- decía una ojimarron

Ya lo se, pero es que necesito secar mi cabello muy bien- decía ella pasándose alrededor un secador- además yo no tengo la culpa de que esa profesora tenga un carácter tan fuerte, necesita un novio- pero cuando la cara de su amiga pensó en sus palabras y trato de cambiar lo que había dicho- ahhh lo que quiero decir… es que… no hace falta un novio…

Ino déjalo así, calladita te ves mas bonita- dijo la ojiverde- cambiando de tema es mejor apurarse y llegar temprano al salón yo me voy- abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró una nota debajo de su puerta, la tomo, busco el nombre de la persona y reconoció la letra al instante "_Sasuke_", le yo el contenido de la carta y decía:

"_perdóname… mi flor de cerezo"_

"Flor de cerezo", así la llamaba el cuando ellos mantenían una relación y también le mandaba mensaje en secreto diciéndole que pensaba de ella y le respondía con un beso o un abrazo y diciéndole gracias.

¿Qué es lo que tienes hay Sakura?- pregunto ino después de haberse arreglado y detrás de ella estaba tenten.

Nada un insignificante papel que me encontré- dice ella arrugando el papel, haciéndolo bolita lo tiro al piso y después lo piso- y que ya no vale nada, vámonos que temari y Hinata ya se fueron a sus salones.

Pero Sakura espéranos- al verse muy lejos de la pelirrosa.

Cerca de hay estaba Lis que tomo el papel hecho bolita y lo desdoblo y leyó lo que contenía, se sintió muy triste pues como ella tenia destrozado parte de sus sentimientos y que algo nuevo esta resurgiendo de eso… la rabia y el odio. Lis sabía que tiene que solucionar lo antes posible porque esto acabaría siendo un total desastre. Pero por otra parte ella conoció quien era Sakura sabia como curar ese dolor pero necesitaba tiempo para remendar todo este caos.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

En la asignatura de matemática, que le tocaba la profesora Anko, los alumnos estaban prestando atención a sus clases, a excepción de algunos que hacia garabatos en su cuaderno, otros escuchaban sus mp4 ocultando los audífonos muy bien y el resto de los estudiante prestando atención a la clase y lo demás que le preocupaba aprobar la materia y entender la clase. Pero ese no era el caso de Naruto, aunque no era un buen estudiante el al final de las materia aprobaba, no con la mejor nota, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de la clase sino de otra cosa, de alguien en particular llamada Hinata, era su compañera de al lado.

"_Es inevitable verla"- _pensó el joven Uzumaki-_"si tan solo hubiera una manera de hablarle"_.

"_¿Por qué me mirara tanto?-_ se preguntaba la muchacha tímida- _aunque si lo miro… ¡NO!, eso es lo que el quiere, que piense el todavía el me gusta… pues no lo voy hacer aunque me muere de ganas por hacerlo"_.

Hinata siguió anotando en su cuaderno algunos ejercicios que la profesora dictaba y haciéndolos al instante, tenía que olvidar que Naruto estaba al lado. Naruto vio lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba ignorando, el sabia cuando Hinata estaba enojada, la mayoría de la veces ignora quien la hace enojar, así que decidió hablarle en voz baja.

Pssst… Hinata- dijo Naruto, ella no le presto atención- hina…- no pudo terminar la oración por motivo de un golpe de parte de la profesora.

Uzumaki si tiene que decir algo con referente a la clase hable, dígalo, pero si no es así cállate- dijo sin más la profesora, algunos se reían del golpe de la profesora hacia el rubio- y a ustedes quien le dio permiso de reírse gusanos- y todos en el salón se callaron.

Naruto solo se quedo viendo la actitud de Hinata que ni se rio ni tampoco lo miro, solo suspiro y fijo su vista hacia la ventana ya que Hinata no le hablaría en ese momento, pero sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar y con cuidado lo saco de su bolsillo y era un mensaje de un numero desconocido rápidamente toco la tecla de aceptar y apareció una mensaje extraño pero a la vez conocido:

"Recuerda que te esperamos a la 17:00 en sus habitaciones ni un minutas mas ni un minutos menos"

Atte: Lis y Luna

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Soujiro seta?

Presente- dijo un alumno.

Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo la voz del profesor

Presente- después de esto se escucharon algunos suspiros de las demás chicas del salón menos de una en especial.

Hikari…?

No vino… se encuentra indispuesto- dijo unos de los alumnos.

Sakura Haruno?

Presente- dijo la voz de la pelirrosa.

La voz de la pelirrosa alarmo al Uchiha, solamente la vio de reojo y noto que ella copiaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

Bien, lista la asistencia pasaremos a la clase- dijo el profesor.

"_como todos los días nos enseñara algo nuevo y difícil, bueno difícil para aquellos que no le presten atención, hmp, a veces me dan lastima y como siempre yo entenderé la clase y Sakura… Sakura una de las mejores alumnas de mi salón, hermosa, guapa, inteligente, sensible, sentimental un momento me estoy volviendo cursi… Ahhhh como no quiere que me ponga así, si tengo al lado a una chica excelente… hablando de eso será ¿recibiría mi nota? Mmmm creo que le preguntare después de clase._

Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el profesor

Mmmm- dijo sin ningún tipo de interés.

Puede pasar al frente y responde esta pregunta.

Sasuke con solo leer el nombre del tema de la clase, respondió al profesor, dio un breve resumen del tema, mas no respondió la respuesta que el profesor le decía, pero el profesor al ver que entendía perfectamente lo felicito y siguió dando la clase. El pelinegro sonrió al verse salvarse de eso y giro su vista de nuevo a la pelirrosa que de nuevo estaba anotando en su cuaderno todas las cosas que dictaba el profesor. Pasaron las horas y sonó la campana lo que significaba el final de la clase. Sakura se levanto recogió sus cosas de su mesa y la guardo y después salió de clase, Sasuke la siguió hasta el pasillo que para ubicarla entre toda esos estudiantes y localizo a la chica de cabello rosa que estaba cruzando en una esquina del pasillo, acelero su paso, la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo.

Sakura al sentir que la tomaban del brazo, se giro rápidamente a ver quien había osado a tomarla del brazo, al momento de ver su cara se quedo asombrada. Sasuke Uchiha, estaba presente de ella, una pequeña rabia nació del interior de ella.

¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- dijo la pelirrosa

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido con la frialdad con que se le dirigió a él- solo quería saber si recibiste la nota que estaba debajo de la puerta?- dijo el pelinegro con mirada de seriedad pero por dentro se moría de la curiosidad por saber su respuesta.

Si…, Sasuke cuanta veces te he dicho que no me dejes mas notas debajo de la puerta, yo jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, entendiste, ahora si me permite- se soltó del brazo de Sasuke y siguió bajando las escaleras, pero de nuevo Sasuke a sostiene del brazo y la gira para quedar cara a cara, pero no fue su único movimiento, por supuesto que no, la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas hacia el.

Sabes que esa aptitud de fría tuya, no me convences Sakura- le dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

Pues tu nunca me vas a llegar a convencer con esas notitas Sasuke, haber Sasuke quien fue quien escribió la nota esta vez Sai, Naruto, no me digas ya se, Neji Hyuuga, ya no me convences con esas palabras Sasuke, ya te burlaste de mi una vez y todavía no te ha bastado con eso verdad, pues déjame darte una noticia, esas cursilerías yo no me la creo, así que hazme un favor no me vuelvas ni a tocar ni a dirigirme la palabra nunca- Sakura se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Sasuke, y fue bajando la escaleras con gran velocidad.

Sasuke solo se quedo parado en mitad de las escaleras, se quedo viendo el punto fijo que Sakura se había ido, su rostro reflejaba la decepción y el coraje por el rechazo, de nuevo lo había rechazado, pero esto no se iba a acabar así, sea como sea Sakura Haruno iba ser de nuevo de el, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar ese sonido solamente podía significar que le había llegado un mensaje, tomo su celular desesperadamente y leyó rápidamente:

"Recuerda que te esperamos a la 17:00 en sus habitaciones ni un minutas mas ni un minutos menos"

Atte: Lis y Luna

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Ahhhh… que flojera tengo y todavía tengo dos clases que ver, tsk- decía un chico recostado debajo de un árbol que lo cuidaba que de los rayos solares- creo que me saltare la clase de literatura y me echare a dormir un rato aquí… aunque no hace diferencia, siempre me duermo a mitad de las clases, son tan problemáticos- cerro los ojos para dormir un rato, pero alguien interrumpió la voz de una chica.

Mire a quien encontramos aquí, un vago que no hace mas que escaparse de los problemas- decía la chica con voz de ironía- nada mas y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Temari dejémonos de sarcasmo y dime que andas haciendo por aquí?- dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

Pues creo que estamos de mal humor, y dime shikamaru porque ese pésimo humor acaso te han hecho algo malo- pregunto a la chica mostrando una sonrisa picara.

Pues digamos que si- el pelinegro se levanto del "cómodo" suelo y plantarse frente a la chica- digamos que una chica el cual le propuse que fuera mi novia, se entero de un plan que jamás debió saber, y sabes que consecuencia trajeron eso- al ver que temari alzaba una ceja- que la chica me abandonara y para darle mas emoción a esta historia no solamente rechazo mis explicaciones sino que me da un golpe muy pero muy mortal en mis…

Si ya se shikamaru que te dolió mucho pero eso era lo que te merecías eso y mucho mas no lo crees?

No lo creo y sabes porque?. Porque si TU fueras oído mis explicaciones no tendría que haberme golpeado, que problemático

Yo no tenia que haber oído tus explicaciones ya me las sabia o se te ha olvidado que tu mismo lo dijiste "_si Temari descubre esto pues… yo no le tendría que dar explicaciones… es muy problemático darle explicaciones a una mujer"_ – mirándolo con enojo- pero sabes no voy a discutir contigo por esto yo solamente vine a decirte que el profesor azuma te busca- se dio la vuelta y con pasos rápidos se fue del lugar donde estaba shikamaru.

Tsk, que problemático- se dio la vuelta en el sentido opuesto de la chica, pero no sintió que alguien más lo estaba observando y era Luna.

¡Vaya!, no me imagine que el señor flojo tuviera rencor con su ex-novia, que interesante- luna escucho la conversación y después que finalizo se esfumo de hay.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

En el almuerzo todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cafetería, comiendo o tratando de probar bocado de su comida, estaban más entretenido en jugar con la comida que estar alimentándose.

¡Oigan arriba esos ánimos! no todo esta acabado- decía un chico con ojos marrones, cabellos iguales a ese color y desordenado, y con unas marcas en forma de colmillo en cada lado de sus mejillas, su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka- además no creo que haya sido toda culpa suya

Como se nota que no has tenido una novia formal- dice Naruto

Na… lo mío es andar libre como el viento, pero lo de ustedes fue algo extremo jamás pensé ver a varios hombres despechados por sus ex – dando una sonrisa de burla hacia sus amigos.

Kiba deja te puedes callar no estoy de humor para oír tu estupideces- dice Sasuke con la mirada "asesina" que solamente el puede dar.

Ah no es que hoy estamos de un humor de…- pero él no pudo terminar su conversación ya que otra voz masculina los interrumpió.

Kiba cierra la boca antes de que Naruto y Sasuke la cierre por ti- dice Neji, que kiba dirigió su vista a la de sus compañeros que tenia la mirada de asesinos, kiba solo rio nerviosamente, Neji se sentó al lado de el, luego llegaron sai y shikamaru, ellos les contaron que se acababan de reunir con sus ex y estas las ignoraron o se fueron con otras compañeras, en ese momento los tres antes nombrados recibieron el mismo mensaje de las supuestas ángeles que en la madrugada habían visto, tomando el tema de conversación ya que kiba se había ido a hablar con una chica o en otras palabras a coquetearle

Ustedes le van hacer caso a ese mensaje extraño- comento sai- yo por mi parte creo que no iré, no creo que tenga oportunidad con ino.

Yo también pienso lo mismo, de que me vale tener una oportunidad con tenten si ella misma me evade en el entrenamiento, además de las miradas de odio que me dirige yo no voy a seguir intentándolo- dijo el ojiperla.

Pero chicos yo no creo que un par de ángeles, que hacen dicen ser subordinados de cupidos y que dicen que podrían ayudarnos a recuperarla…- decía el rubio pero Sasuke lo interrumpió

Naruto no seas infantil, no puede ser que dos ángeles puedan ayudarnos con nuestros problemas si fuera así ya las chicas ya nos hubiera perdonado y nosotros estuviéramos con ellas- decía el pelinegro.

Pero teme no todo se da como uno piensa, yo por lo menos deseaba decirle la verdad a mi Hinata-chan pero lo descubrió antes de que yo le dijera- sacando una sonrisa triste.

No lo se me parece problemático, pero si, yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto yo si quiero recuperar a temari aunque viéndolo por otra parte; si estoy de acuerdo con sai, no creo que unas chicas que pueden ser alumnas de la institución arreglen una situación así, pero lo que mas me sorprende es ¿cómo consiguieron nuestros números de teléfonos?, no lo se todo esto me suena problemático- decía shikamaru.

Yo no lo creo- decía Naruto tomando con aptitud seria- a mi me parece que dicen la verdad, además chicos no le llaman la atención que esas chicas quieran ayudarnos, y como sabia esa chica llama luna que nosotros fuimos novios de las muchachas y sabia lo que hicimos con ella.

Alguien pudo decirle Naruto- dijo Neji

Y de donde sacaron las carpetas y nuestros números telefónicos?

Pudieron hablar con nuestros compañeros o con las muchachas- dijo sai

Y de donde sacaron las alas, y la otra chica que vino después de luna… como se llamaba… así Lis que bajo por el techo y lo traspaso, me pueden explicar eso?

Pues en eso el dobe tiene razón en algo- dijo el Uchiha.

Entonces quienes van? Naruto y shikamaru están decidido ¿y tu Sasuke?- pregunto Neji.

Sasuke iba a responder que no pero Naruto le hizo un puchero que según el nadie se resistía- ah esta bien, pero si no me dicen nada importante me largo de ahí- dijo con tono de fastidio.

Y tu sai? Iras?- pregunto Neji de nuevo.

No… ino no es la única chica en este mundo y no quiero rogarle a alguien además ella me lo dejo aclarado "no quiere tener nada conmigo"- dijo el pelinegro con tono exasperante por el tema- y me voy no quiero seguir hablando del mismo tema- se levanto de su puesto y se fue.

Bueno queda a uno por preguntar- y todos lo que quedaban en la mesa dirigieron las miradas al castaño.

Esta bien iré después del entrenamiento solo porque quiero que tenten se quede en el equipo solo por eso- mirando hacia otro lado.

Bien ya todo esta decidido después de mi siesta y su entrenamiento de futbol y tenis no veremos en la habitación a las…- mirando su reloj de muñeca- a las 17 horas de acuerdo- todos asintieron, sono el timbre y después cada uno se dirigió a su clase correspondiente.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Lis tu crees que ellos de verdad se va reunir con nosotros- pregunto luna

No lo se- dijo ella Lis- aunque si no se reúnen es su problema nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible en que ellos vuelvan con sus novia.

mmmm… sabes quien no me pareció confiable en ese grupito- lis la miro con una ceja alzada- ese tal llamado sai.

Y porque?- pregunto lis con extrañeza.

No lo se hoy estaba vigilándolos tu sabes para saber como va su relación que va con ellos, y vi que sai estaba coqueteando con varias chicas de su salón mientras que ino salió rápidamente de hay y fue a llorar en los brazos de Hinata.

Y no pensaste que tal vez el solo quiere olvidarse de ino- dijo lis

No, y sabes porque?, porque…- pero una voz fue interrumpida.

Porque los ángeles de Cupido tiene la capacidad de leer los corazones de los enamorados- dijo una voz masculina, lis y luna voltearon a ver quien era se asombraron que fuera Itachi en su presencia.

Itachi que haces aquí?- pregunto Lis con voz seria al pelinegro- no deberías estar ayudando a Cupido a hacer sus labores del día.

Y eso es lo que hago Lis, vengo a supervisar que están haciendo para que sus chicos se enamoren de nuevo o ¿todavía no han comenzado?- mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Si ya comenzamos ya hablamos con los muchachos para saber que hicieron exactamente con sus parejas- dijo lis.

Que interesante, pero lis que no se te olvide un pequeño detalle Cupido te esta observando todos tu movimientos y…

Y yo estaré informándole de todo lo que esta ocurriendo y como ya sabes hoy en la noche le informare de cómo voy a solucionar este problema, ahora si te puedes retirar de aquí Itachi tu presencia esta demás.

Hmp, las estaré vigilando lis- y desapareció.

Lis no creo que haya estado bien que le dijeras eso, no deberías interrumpir a Itachi, sabes como es el y…- pero los comentarios de luna fueron interrumpido por lis.

Se como es Itachi y en cada misión que estoy el siempre me supervisa y todos los errores que cometo siempre se lo dice a Cupido y yo tengo que soportar sus regaños, pero eso va a cambiar estos chicos me van ayudar- dijo decidida lis- cuanto falta para ver de nuevo a esos chicos?- dijo lis con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pues exactamente… vaya que el tiempo si pasa rápido una media hora- dijo luna asombrada de cómo el día se fue hiendo rápido.

Pues perfecto luna esto haremos con los chicos antes de que ellos nos vean.

Pero y si ellos no quieren venir- miro a lis con duda.

pues haremos que ellos nos vean- decidida lis a seguir con su plan de reconquista.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

¡Naruto mueve tu lento trasero que ya vamos muy lento por tu culpa!- decía exasperado el pelinegro al rubio.

Voy lo mas rápido teme, pero es que el entrenador gai me hizo correr 100 veces la cancha y además tenia que repetir el estúpido lema de el: ¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-alzando los brazos como un berrinche.

Eso te pasa por estar distraído… pero ya llegamos- señalando la habitación de ellos, abre la puerta y se encuentra con shikamaru recostado en su cama y Neji leyendo un libro.

Vaya hasta que por fin llegan- aparece una voz de su espalda, ellos voltean y se encuentra con la cara seria de luna.

Lo sentimos es que un dobe- señalando con el dedo pulgar al rubio- se quedo castigado.

A quien le dices dobe, teme- miro con rabia a Sasuke

Y tú quien le dices teme, dobe- respondió el pelinegros.

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Y así siguieron en frente de luna que los miraba como un partido de tenis.

Y ellos son así siempre o que?- pregunto Lis que apareció de la nada y se sentó de frente a Neji, pero este ya sabia que ella ya estaba ahí.

Casi siempre, pero no dura mucho, como mucho un minuto y medio- sin apartar la vista de su libro todavía.

Tsk, problemáticos- llamo la atención de Naruto y Sasuke- creo que las chicas ya están aquí no creen que ella deberían comenzar su platica con nosotros o van a esperar que algunos de ustedes se quede sin aliento después de una pelea absurda.

De acuerdo- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bien antes que todo voy a darles de nuevo un breve resumen, luna y yo somos ángeles de Cupido o conocidos como subordinados de Cupido, nuestra función es darles una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Como oportunidad al amor?- pregunto shikamaru.

Lo que quiere decir Lis es, a veces las personas tiene varios tipos de fracasos en el amor, es decir, cuando se sufre un rompimiento con su pareja, se mueren o un engaño entre ellos mismo, hay un sinfín de causas, entonces lo que hacemos es abrirles de nuevo las puertas del amor- concluyendo luna

Como así?- pregunto Neji

Aaaahhh… es decir cuando la pareja ya sea hombre o mujer haya cometido esas causa, se les encomienda uno o más ángeles dependiendo de la persona y sus problemas.

Y como ustedes ayudan a las personas?-pregunto Naruto.

Pues hay dos opciones que siempre le hacemos, la primera es que buscamos reconquistar a su ex -pareja y la segunda es que también involucramos a otra persona a ver si hay unión de amor o otra cosa- dijo pensativa luna- pero casi siempre dejamos que ellos elijan.

Pero no son ustedes que las eligen?- pregunto Sasuke.

Si pero no, es como si nosotros los encamináramos que hacer y dependiendo de cómo van los resultados ellos mismo eligieran sus compañeros de vida… aunque a veces la mayoría se equivoca-dedujo lis.

Te refieres a que si ellos eligen a una pareja ellos pueden equivocarse y seguir buscando a otra persona o que les llegue- respondió Neji.

Exactamente- respondieron a la vez luna y lis.

Vaya esto del amor si que es complicado- dando un suspiro shikamaru.

Pero no lo vean como algo malo, véanlo como algo reflexivo, ya que si no les funciona con alguien le sirve de ayuda para cuando encuentre a alguien más.

Mmmm ya entendí, es para los que no tienen suerte en el amor- alzo la voz Naruto.

Mejor dicho no lo hubiera decido- dijo lis.

Hmp, dobe me sorprendes tu intelecto, lastima que solo te da por momentos- sacando una sonrisa burlona de sus labios el Uchiha.

Que dijiste teme- mirando a Sasuke con enojo.

Ya aclarado este tema ahora queremos que ustedes nos expliquen como su historia con cada una de las chicas- al decir esto lis, vieron la cara de cada uno de los chicos y de nuevo pregunto el ángel- ¿sucede algo malo?

Si… no…digo… es que… un poco larga la historia- dijo nervioso Naruto..

Tienen tarea que hacer?- pregunto de la nada luna

No creo que no, ¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke.

Así tenemos toda la noche para que ustedes nos cuenten- dijo luna con una sonrisa en los labios- quien comienza a contarnos?.

Que hable el que propuso la apuesta?- decía Neji mirando a Sasuke.

Y tú no te negaste en seguirme hyuga… pero si al caso vamos que hable quien me puso a mí a conquistar a cierta chica y que también propuso que conquistarán a su prima- se levanto Sasuke enfurecido decidido a golpear a Neji si fuera necesario.

Pero tu no te negaste cierto Uchiha- levantándose también a responder a golpes si e¡ fuera necesario.

¡ya basta!, cielos, díganme sin pelear la causa de todo esto- pregunto lis.

Si no pueden por iniciativa propia por los elegiremos- decidida luna a ver los muchachos- tu shikamaru como…

Yo te lo voy a decir pero esta historia no comienza con un como los alumnos que se llevan, sino todo lo contrario. Esto ocurrió hace siete meses o mas o menos en el comienzo del año escolar.

Mmm entiendo pero necesito que esta historia también me cuente como son su hechos entendido.

Esta bien- comento Sasuke- bueno todo comenzó al inicio del año escolar a cada alumno se le da un plantel completo solamente paro lo chicos, en todos los años que llevo en esta institución solo se da tres alumnos por habitación, pero por los nuevos alumnos que hay hubo una nueva regla tener cinco alumnos por habitación, sai era nuevo así que nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, pero como había dicho antes como hubo chicos nuevos y hubo chicas nuevas.

¿Quiénes eran las nuevas?- pregunto luna.

Tenten y temari, Sakura, Hinata e ino ya estaban con nosotros- explico Sasuke.

Mmmm entiendo pero quiero saber como cada uno de ustedes comenzaron a conocerlas, creo yo que ustedes ya se conocían por ser compañeras de clases- pero viendo la misma expresión en su rostro de duda- lo entiendo por temari y tenten que eran nuevas pero Sakura, Hinata e ino no hablaban con ellas.

No- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quieren decir que ustedes eran unos completos desconocidos?- dijo asombrada luna después de lo que había escuchado- pero como se conocieron… esperen un momento, chasquido de sus dedos apareció un bol lleno de palomita de maíz y en su otra mano un refresco, y se sentó al lado de luna- esto va a estar muy bueno… haber cuenten.

Luna…- respondió a modo de regaño.

No tiene razón, es un poco interesante lo que vamos a contarles bueno para mí es muy interesante lo que les voy a contar, bueno yo le puedo contar desde mi punto de vista como sucedieron las cosa - decía Naruto...- Yo en mis tres años en esta preparatoria y yo no conocía mas que nadie a Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru y unos que otro alumnos que eran mis compañeros. Pero nunca nos había dado cuenta de verdad quien era en realidad las chicas, hasta que comenzó el nuestro plan….

Y que paso con eso… sigue… sigue- pregunto luna, Naruto saco una sonrisa zorruna y comenzó a relatar…

**CONTINUARA…**

Me van a matar…. Dios tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic… y es el segundo capitulo…noooooooooooooooo bueno acepto que mi culpa, pero es que cada vez que casi estaba completo borraba alguna parte y lo dejaba inconclusa, por que no quería alarga el capitulo, así siempre soy yo no me conformo con algo y hubo una vez que tuve que borrar todo de nuevo porque no me gusto… y bueno casi me la pase con… la falta de internet es también, me acabo de mudar y no han instalado las conexiones de internet y bueno los arreglo de mi casa me quitan tiempo para ir a un centro de navegación… tal vez para algunos lo tomen como excusa pero es la verdad verdadera… sin mas nada que decir me alegro que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que me dejen reviews, hasta un próximo capitulo.

Voy a responderles algunas dudas del fic:

Ellos están en la preparatoria.

Shikamaru va un año superior que ellos y estudia con Neji.

Cada chico y chica estudia con su pareja y en el mismo grado

Itachi es un ángel y no va a la preparatoria.

No me gusta mucho la infidelidad pero es un tema interesante para el fic.

Ellos están en un internado.

Ahora quiero agradecer a algunas lectoras y aclarar algunas dudas:

tania56: jajajajaja ya te aclare esa duda en este capitulo y bueno ellos creo que todavía no han acepto o no están convencido de querer esa ayuda de los ángeles, me alegro que te haya gustado y cualquier duda que te tengas sobre el fic solo avísame, gracias por tu comentar.

mitorolas: bueno ya aclare que no me gusta las infidelidades solo es que es un buen tema para los fic, pero bueno si, las dos historias mías se tratan de eso, me alegro que te haya gustado y que también te guste este nuevo capitulo.

laurita261: jajajaja me tarde un poco pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí traje el segundo capitulo, claro quien se imaginaria al bombón de Itachi como un ángel (solo a mi) pero eso es lo mas interesante en la historia que tratara de hacer ese pelinegro junto a las ángeles para que se resuelva este misterio… pues averígualo en el siguiente capitulo jajajajaja gracias por tu comentarios y buena suerte.

Luna-Yang1994: gracias Ada yo sabia que te iba a gustar y para que no digas nada ya subí el siguiente capitulo (siii) léelo de nuevo y me mandas un comentario.

Chiharu No Natsumi: gracias por tu comentario

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: pues me tarde un poco pero aquí esta gracias por leer este fic y gracias por dejarme tu comentario.

setsuna17: me alegro que te haya gustado y también espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

Bye.


	3. El comienzo de todo parte 1

_Como ya había dicho con anterioridad, empezamos como un simple comienzo de clases, bueno por mi parte estaba más distraído que nunca, pero como era comienzo de clases siempre daban una pequeña charla de los nuevos alumno o en algunos casos los profesores, en ese mismo momento estaba presentándose los alumno, en este año escolar no me tocaron como compañeros de clases a Sasuke y Shikamaru, y pensé que me aburriría más de lo normal o por lo menos molestaría a los muchachos de vez en cuando… pero en fin las presentaciones quedaron en mi fila, en ese momento vi a una chica que creo que ha estado en mi salón desde hace tiempo pero de su nombre no me acordaba, pero a pesar de todo sabía que era familiar cercano de Neji._

_Su cabello era largo, hasta le cubría toda la espalda su color era como el cabello del teme, negro, pero con un toque de azul. Era de estatura normal, creo que yo le pasaba por una cabeza de mas, su rostro era como la de una chica Inocente, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Neji, entonces si es familiar de el, y no pude decir nada más porque me tocaba seguir, dije mi presentación, no dije mucho solo mi nombre, que me gusta hacer y nada más, entonces siguió el otro chico que estaba tras de mí, así que decidí mirar a la ventana que es lo que normalmente hago, pero sentí que me miraban constantemente, voltee a ver quién era pero todos tenían la mirada puesta en el profesor, note algo extraño en la Hyuga y es que era tenia las mejillas rojas y apretaba sus labios, si hace un momento ella estaba bien, será que se enfermo, bueno de seguro nervios por los primeros días de clases, pero no le di importancia y seguí viendo la ventana y me quede viendo los arboles que estaban en frente, pensé, ¿Qué si algo sucedería en este nuevo año escolar?... y la respuesta estaba muy cerca de lo que esperaba…_

**Fin flash back**

Vaya Naruto, sí que eres lento para algunas cosas, ¿no?- comento Neji en tono sarcasmo.

Pues si fui lento pero por lo menos acepte que si me gustaba pero otros sabían que le gustaba y negaban en aceptarlo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno ya basta, bueno ya sabemos la historia de Naruto de cómo fue su primer encuentro con Hinata, ahora vamos con el siguiente veamos Sasuke, tú sigues- dijo Lis

Bueno ese el punto de vista diferente de Naruto - dijo Sasuke- al conocer a Sakura fue algo casual y a la vez… raro.

**Flash back (relata Sasuke)**

_Como había dicho Naruto siempre el primer día de clases era aburrido y más aun cuando no te toca tus compañeros del año pasado, pero en fin, lo mío fue como una rutina de siempre, nos presentamos, decíamos todo lo que hacíamos este verano y bla, bla bla, bueno después de que todo el mundo se presentara comenzó la clases lo que íbamos hacer e investigar dentro de unas semanas, tareas y apuntes. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue algo raro que viera, era una chica con un cabello rosa. ¿Qué raro?, nunca había visto una chica con unos cabellos así, ¡ja! Si quería llamar la atención ya lo logro. Pero en el momento que la chica iba voltear hacia él, yo voltee la cara hacia el pizarrón y me concentre en lo que dictaba el profesor. Pero a pesar de que ella tenía el cabello rosado se le veía bien. Pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que el profesor estaba llamando la atención de algunos alumnos._

**Fin flash back (Sasuke)**

Nunca me acorde de que ella estuviera en nuestra clase, aunque claro que con ese de color de cabello es muy difícil de olvidar, pero nunca supe quien era- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste.

Ves Neji, no soy el único que es despistado- dijo Naruto orgulloso, a lo que Sasuke le respondió lanzándole una almohada en su cara- ¡oye!

Bueno ya basta, ahora quiero que me diga Neji que sucedió en su primer encuentro- comento Lis.

El encuentro que tuve con Tenten fue en el primer día de entrenamiento...

**Flash back (Relata Neji)**

_Muy bien para los que no me conocen me llamo Neji Hyuga, soy el capitán del club de tenis, pero necesito conocer a los nuevo miembros y hacerles una prueba para ve que lugar quedan en el equipo, muy bien, yo los llamare por sus nombres y van pasado ¿entendido?- dijo Neji mirando a los nuevos y siendo precisos con ellos, Neji se caracterizo ser uno de los mejores de todas sus clases y siempre fue respetado por ser capitán en el club de tenis y además de que fue ex capitán del equipo de judo del colegio. Pero sigamos con el relato, paso media hora, hasta que llego el momento de una chica que a pesar de que era linda tenía dos conguitos en su cabeza pero se veía tierna con eso._

_Nombre: Tenten_

_Edad: 17_

_Miro a la chica de pies de a cabeza, tenía una lindas piernas por la vista de la minifalda del uniforme, una estrecha cintura, subió la mirada más arriba y logro ver una camisa que se adaptaba muy bien a su pe…, pero tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos indecentes._

_¿Desde cuándo has practicado tenis?- pregunto el pelimarron._

_Desde los 12- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa_

_¿Y qué te sale mejor en el tenis?- dice Neji anotando en la carpeta._

_El saque y ataque- contesto ella._

_Muy bien, vamos a probarte- se dirigieron a la cancha, cada uno llevaba sus raquetas y se colocaron en posición._

_No voy a golpear tan fuerte para que no te hagas daño- al momento que golpeo la pelota con la raqueta, la pelota fue muy rápida hacia ella, Neji pensó que no lo lograría corresponder a ese ataque pero fue en ese momento que vio una pelota estaba cerca de su cara y para mas colmo le pego en el ojo derecho y se cayó. En ese preciso momento se escucho que el equipo grito:_

_¡Capitán!- dijeron el grupo._

_Neji se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose con el brazo y con el otro tocándose con su mano derecha el ojo lastimado._

_Hyuga ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto unas de las chicas arrodillándose en frente de él y ayudándolo a él a levantarse._

_Si… ¡hazte a un lado!-se alejo de ella y fue directamente a Tenten, furioso y rabioso, y con enojo le pregunto- ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO?... SABES LO QUE ME HICISTE… MALDITA SEA- señalándose su ojo._

_Tú me dijiste que respondiera como yo quisiera- dijo simplemente ella y levantando los hombros._

_Pero yo te lance un saque suave para que ver como respondías, además te dije que no iba ser el saque tan fuerte- exclamo él._

_Si tu lo dijiste pero yo no te respondí, así que te lance como yo quisiera, no será que el capitán no vio venir la pelota, ¿tan rápida soy que no puedes esquivar una simple pelota de una chica?- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

_Tú eres…- dijo el Hyuga._

_¡vaya!, ¡vaya! Neji te salió una rival en el equipo, jajaja- dijo un hombre que vestía con una chaqueta de color verde y un pantalón largo de color verde, el hombre era fuerte pero tenía algo peculiar en su rostro tenía unas cejas que decir cejas era cejotas, unos ojos en redondo y un cabello negro y un corte peculiar tipo honguito._

_Maestro gai- dijo Neji._

_Jajajaja, pues te advierto que tenten tiene un buen brazo cuando de saques se trata- dijo el cejotas… digo gai._

_¿Cómo esta entrenador Gai?- pregunto tenten._

_Disculpe maestro pero ustedes se conocen- pregunto Neji._

_Por supuesto cuando tenten era pequeña yo entrenaba en un club de tenis a niños pequeños, y tenten siempre era la que resaltaba entre todo el grupo, ¡esas es la llama de la juventud tenten!- dijo el profesor extendiendo un brazo y alzando el dedo pulgar y una sonrisa brillante- bueno chicos los dejo practicando tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos… ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¿Por qué no estás haciendo los ejercicios?- y se perdió el maestro entre todos los alumnos._

_Bueno ya paso todo, pongámonos a entrenar entendido- dijo un chico que estaba apartando a los alumnos pero los únicos que no se movieron fueron Neji y tenten, Neji que la estaba mirando con rabia por lo que le había hecho, nadie jamás le habían pegado tan fuerte y menos una chica y más en el ojo, en cambio tenten solo le daba la mirada por qué no lo había hecho a propósito solo que le dio un poco de coraje que el capitán la tratara como una muñeca que no puede responder un simple saque, así que le demostró lo que podía hacer pero ella creyendo que lo podía contestar se quedo hay parado, por un momento se alegro ya que no respondió su ataque pero después le preocupo cuando la pelota fue directamente a su ojo._

_Creo que te debo una disculpa y créeme que creí que ibas a responder ese ataque- dijo ella simplemente aunque en verdad ella no tenía nada de culpa._

_Acepto tus disculpa y creo que deberías arrepentirte por lo que hiciste- dijo el mirándola con seriedad._

_Me disculpo por lo que te hice, pero no me arrepiento de el saque que hice, creo que siendo tu capitán del equipo debías responder pero no lo hiciste, así que no me arrepiento- dijo ella alzando los hombros._

_Claro que tenía que responder, pero en ningún momento vio la pelota venir y siendo Neji jamás no aceptaría esa perdida._

_¡Claro que deberías arrepentirte!- dijo el alzando la voz._

_¡claro que no!_

_Tú fuiste la que me pegaste en el ojo- dijo el_

_Yo respondí como se me dio- dijo ella- además eso fue un accidente._

_Eres una mujer, tú no puedes tener tanta fuerza- dijo él._

_Tenten se le quedo mirando un rato y después soltó una pequeña risita- ya veo no es por el ojo, es por tu orgullo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿el capitán esta así por que una mujer logro ser más rápida que tú?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Hmp, por supuesto que no, solo me asombre de lo bestia que eres como mujer- dijo él, yéndose a donde su equipo que lo miraban con los ojos abierto, hasta más no poder. En cambio tenten solo se le quedo viendo su espalda con rencor pero ella misma juraría que se la haría pagar por haberle dicho eso._

**Fin flash back (Neji)**

Y eso fue todo- dijo Neji

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando al castaño, Neji según el que es un caballero, perdió la paciencia con una chica y que más tarde sería su novia.

Con razón ese día te vimos con el ojo morado, jajajajaja, y tu llegaste con la excusa de que un principiante te había golpeado y para mas remate jajajajaja fue una mujer jajajajaja- se estaba riendo Naruto.

Cállate Naruto- contesto Neji.

No siempre el amor llega como uno lo espera y menos lo conoce así- dijo Lis

Pero el tuyo fue un caso especial, jaja, que una chica te haya ganado en tu deporte favorito ¡ja! Eso no se ve todos los días, como me gustaría verlo- dijo Luna.

Mucha gracia por tu compresión Luna- dijo sarcásticamente Neji.

Lo lamento pero es que es tan gracioso jajajaja- pero Luna no pudo seguir carcajeándose por la mirada acusadora de Neji y Lis- lo siento, ahora quiero sabe del vago digo Shikamaru.

Lo mío no fue nada especial… solamente nos conocimos por casualidad.

**Flash back (Relata Shikamaru)**

_Estaba en el segundo recreo, aunque fuera solamente 15 min, no lo desaprovecharía para dormir una siesta y más aun en la biblioteca, no había nadie excepto algunos profesores y la profesora que estaba encargada de la biblioteca. Me parecía que tanto silencio podía descansar lo suficiente, me acerque a una de las mesas que estaba desocupada, tome una silla me senté sobre y coloque los pies sobre la mesa nadie se acercaría a esa mesa bueno eso creía yo. Cuando estaba empezando a dormir sentí unos pasos, pero no le preste mucha atención así que decidí seguir a dormir, pero sentí que me cayo algo de arriba, abrí los ojos con lentitud y pude ver una letra cerca pero muy cerca de mí, lo que deduce que alguien se le ha caído un libro por accidente o eso lo que quería creer. Lo tome con suma delicadeza y lo tome, lo quite de mi cara, y mire a mi lado izquierdo a ver si había alguien y no, no había nadie y mire hacia mi última dirección y la vi, era una chica alta con cabellos rubios pero la tenia sujeta por cuatro coletas y si vamos al caso tenía una buena condición física._

_Disculpa... creo que se te ha caído- dijo el sin ningún problema._

_Si… lo siento es que estaba cargando esto libro y bueno sin querer se me callo, no quería estropear tu sueño- dijo ella alzando la ceja- no crees que es un poco incomodo dormir hay._

_Yo levanto los hombros, dando entender que no le importaba- no importa solo necesito un lugar que sea tranquilo y pueda dormir._

_Ya veo de casualidad ¿tú no te llamas Nara Shikamaru?- mirando con duda._

_Si… ¿Por qué?- dijo el bajando las piernas de la mesa._

_Por nada… bueno fue un placer conocerte- dijo ella pasando por detrás de la silla donde estaba el chico sentado, Shikamaru se volteo al lado izquierdo persiguiéndola, pero fijo su vista es sus piernas, "lindas piernas" pensó el pero de nuevo la chica lo interrumpió._

_Ah por cierto, deja de ver mis piernas y mi nombre es Temari No Subaku- dijo ella mirándolo por encima de los hombros y siguiendo hasta el final del pasillo con sus libros en las manos._

**Fin Flash Back (Shikamaru)**

Más tarde me entere que estudiaba en mi mismo salón aunque lo mas fue que ella supiera mi nombre, pero no le tome mucha importancia, tal vez alguien le haya dicho quien soy- dijo el vago de nuevo acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

Vaya ustedes sí que son aburridos en cuanto una chica se presenta con ustedes ¿verdad?- pregunto Luna tomándose lo que quedaba del refresco- pero bueno ya nos dimos cuenta que se conocieron por casualidad, si es que se podría decir de ese modo.

Pero esto todavía no ha terminado aun, ¿Dónde está Sai?- pregunto Lis.

Es que él no quería venir, dijo que no quería recuperar a Ino, además de que Ino le dejo muy en claro que no quería verlo más- respondió Naruto.

¡oh! Esto es muy grave- comento Lis viendo de reojo a Luna y esta a su vez a Lis- nos dificulta aún más el trabajo.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Neji

Digamos que nuestra misión es unirlos o buscarle su pareja- dijo Luna- pero como este chico llamado Sai no quiere… reconquistar a Ino, pues tenemos que buscarle a otra chica pero tenemos que estar 100% seguros de que el no la quiere a volver a buscar, ves Lis ese chico sentía que no iba a traer problemas.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Naruto.

Bueno prácticamente los ángeles tenemos la cualidad de saber la capacidad de leer los corazones de los enamorados, es decir, si ese sentimiento es correspondido o no- dijo Lis- pero Luna vio algo en el que no… como decirlo… ah, no era su alma gemela, por decirlo de alguna manera- explico Lis de manera dudativa.

Ósea que pueden leer los corazones de los demás?- pregunto Sasuke- eso quiere decir si la pareja es adecuada para él o ella, o me equivoco- dijo Sasuke.

Si y no- dijo Luna, pero al ver que ninguno entendía decidió dar una pequeña charla-** sí**, porque así conocemos la personalidad de la persona y buscamos que aquellos que le gusten esa personalidad y hacemos que se vea como una casualidad, entonces ellos se van conociendo y llegan a punto que se vuelven una pareja, luego vemos si en realidad emparejan perfectamente… y aquí llega la parte del **no,** porque siempre el corazón puede elegir esa persona es porque se siente bien con esa persona, y la quiere como un amigo cercano pero mas no es amor, por eso se confunde con el amor, ¿ahora entiende?- dijo Luna tomando una bocanada de aire.

Más o menos- dijo Naruto

Lo que quiere decir es que algunas veces confundimos muchas veces el amor, un ejemplo más sencillo, ¿te acuerdas de Melisa?- dijo Sasuke

¿La ex capitana de las porristas?- pregunto Naruto- y creo además fue tu ex novia no?.

Exacto, yo me acerque a ella solamente porque tenía un bonito cuerpo y nada mas por eso, pero ella llego a imaginar que yo estaba con ella porque me gustaba pero no fue así, y eso lo que quiere decir Luna, a veces nuestro corazones dicen que es el indicado pero siempre nos equivocamos en algo y lo dejamos porque ya no nos gusta- explico Sasuke.

Pero tú la dejaste una hora después de que le pediste que fuera su novia- dijo Naruto.

Por lo que te dije ella creía que ella a mí me gustaba, pero no fue así, y también me molestaba en la forma que me llamaba "sasu-kun" ahh me hastiaba con eso- dijo el- pero ¿entendiste?- vio que Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

Menos mal- dijo Shikamaru.

Ya aclarado este asunto ahora quiero que me aclaren como fue lo de una apuesta que ustedes hicieron, por lo que veo ustedes hicieron algo terrible, como para que ellas le tengan rencor- dijo Lis.

Aquí es donde entramos a una zona gris- dijo Neji.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna.

Porque, aquí fue el comienzo de un cambio radical que hubo en nuestras vidas-comento Sasuke y empezando a relatar fue el mismo día en que conocimos a las chicas el primer día de clase…

**Flash back**

_Ahhhhh, hoy las clases estuvieron aburridas- mientras se recostaba en su cama el rubio- pero valió la pena la ultima materia, deportes, aunque el maestro Gai fue muy injusto en pedirme que corriera 50 veces la cancha._

_Hmp, no me extraña que te guste el deporte, es la única materia que puedes sacar una calificación decente- dijo el Uchiha leyendo una revista._

_¡oye!... no es verdad es solo que el deporte no tiene nada complicado con números o preguntas- respondió con sinceridad el joven- por cierto ya conociste a el nuevo del dormitorio?._

_Si… su nombre es Sai, y está en el mismo grado que nosotros, por cierto viene saliendo del baño- Naruto dirigió su mirada a la del chico y se sorprendió por el parecido que tenia con Sasuke, bueno no tanto tan sola algunas facciones, su cabello es de color negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel de color blanca, venia saliendo del baño con un pantalón largo de dormir de color negro y una franelilla azul marino, y secándose su cabello con una toalla- Sai te presento a Naruto Uzumaki alias el "dobe", dobe el Sai._

_Ah mucho gusto- acercándose a la cama para estrechar la mano del rubio._

_Igual, entonces estudias en el mismo grado que nosotros, guao, Sasuke se parece a ti- mirándolo de reojo._

_No digas estupideces- dejando la revista de un lado y mirando a Sai- el y yo nos parecemos en nada._

_Mmm bueno, no importa de todas forma bienvenido, a propósito donde esta Shikamaru y Neji- pregunto el rubio._

_Shikamaru está durmiendo desde hace rato y Neji en su práctica de tenis- dijo como si nada y como dice el dicho, "hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma", en ese momento había llegado el pelimarron con el ceño fruncido y murmurando un monto de cosas como, "¿Quién se cree esa niña? Pero ya verá cuando la vea mañana ahhh por que tuvo que entrar en el equipo…" pero se cayó en el momento que sus compañeros lo miraron raro._

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso traigo monos en la cara?- dijo en tono de disgusto._

_Monos no, pero parece que te hicieron algo y además de que estas murmurando unas cosas entendible y por cierto ¿porque tienes el ojo hinchado?- decía Shikamaru acabándose de despertar ya que los murmullos de sus amigos no lo dejaron dormir._

_Hmp, un nuevo integrante del equipo me dio con una pelota, principiantes, pero eso ya no importa… y díganme que hacen ustedes a esta horas?- pregunto Neji._

_Nada interesante, Naruto esta fastidiando como siempre- el rubio dándole una mirada de muerte a Sasuke- Shikamaru estaba durmiendo y bueno Sai estaba presentándose con todos aquí y yo leyendo una revista._

_Mmm que interesante- dijo en modo de sarcasmo._

_¡Oigan esto parece un velorio, y eso que apenas es el primer día de clases!- dijo el rubio a modo de protesta- deberíamos hacer algo, como el año pasado._

_Mmm ¿Qué hicieron el año pasado?- pregunto Sai_

_Ja, que no hicieron el año pasado, bueno entendiendo que Sai es nuevo hay que explicarles algo referido a nuestro grupo- dijo Neji- mira nosotros somos los populares, como puedes notar, Sasuke es popular aquí porque las chicas consideran que el es guapo y por nada es el capitán de futbol en la institución, Naruto es el segundo y mejor amigo del el aunque no lo parezca- esto último lo dijo en un susurro- sabe convencer a cualquier chica y Shikamaru, bueno aunque su apariencia no diga mucho, es como las que convence a cualquier chica que sea difícil y más aun si son problemáticas y yo, pues estoy en el equipo de tenis más que soy el capitán y bueno anualmente se unen chicas al equipo y bueno el final creo que ya tú te lo sabes._

_Es decir, que ustedes son los casanovas del colegio, jajajajajaja, y yo crei que lo dejaría de ser entrando aquí- y con este comentario todos se quedaron impresionados._

_¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez._

_Si, ese fue uno de los motivos que mi papa me inscribió aquí, cada mes tenía una novia nueva, ¡ja!, pero nunca se imagino que estaría en una habitación de chicos casanovas, jajajaja- dijo él con una sonrisa mínima- pero al final no me contaron que hicieron el año pasado._

_Pues nada fuera de lo común, hicimos una apuesta- dijo Sasuke._

_Una apuesta, no lo creo, debieron hacer algo mas- menciono Sai sentándose en su cama._

_Bueno sí, eso nos marco en la historia jajajaja- dijo Naruto- bueno te lo explico, el año pasado hicimos una apuesta Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji y yo, se trato de salir con 5 chicas diferentes, mantener una relación con ellas y que ellas no lo descubrieran._

_5 chicas a la misma vez, guao, y quien fue el ganador?- dijo Sai._

_Pues fueron dos ganadores Shikamaru y Sasuke, Shikamaru fue porque cada chica la veía un día fijo, como es que se llamaba… ahh si Kira eran los lunes, sori los martes, Kelly los miércoles, Hotaru los jueves molly los viernes; en cambio, Sasuke lo hacía de este modo, como sabes tenemos cinco clases al día, cada clase Sasuke lo aprovechaba para verse con cada chica que le correspondía, guao._

_¿Y que ganaron?- dijo Sai._

_Pues si dinero y la satisfacción de saber que fuimos los campeones- dijo Sasuke altanero- ah propósito hacemos lo mismo este año, una apuesta._

_No lo sé Sasuke, además que podríamos dar de premio o algo- menciono a modo de duda Shikamaru._

_Tranquilo, yo sé lo que podemos hacer, bueno pero antes quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿Quiénes aquí no han tenido sexo?- pregunto el Uchiha- ya sé que Naruto y Shikamaru ya no lo son, pero Neji y Sai ¿ustedes lo son?._

_Yo no lo soy- dijo Sai._

_Yo tampoco- dijo Neji._

_Bien entonces, la propuesta es la siguiente, cada uno va a conquistar a una chica de su salón y la va a ser su novia, durante ese periodo de ese noviazgo ustedes la van a enamorar y todo, pero a cambio ustedes tiene que ingeniársela para conseguir que la chica sea virgen y quitarle la virginidad- dijo la chica._

_Mmm no me parece mala idea, pero que gana el ganador- dijo Sai._

_Una buena cantidad de dinero- dijo Sasuke._

_De acuerdo, pero no hay condiciones para esto- dijo Neji._

_Si las hay, la primera es que apenas que acepten esto no hay vuelta para atrás, la segunda es que esto no debe salir de aquí, nadie absolutamente nadie, y la tercera pero no menos no importante ninguno de nosotros no debemos enamorar de ninguna de las chicas que se nos presente, entendido._

_Bien Neji y Sai están de acuerdo, pero Shikamaru y Naruto ¿no se unen?- pregunto Sasuke._

_No lo se teme, me agrada la idea de que ganemos dinero y todo eso pero quitarle la virginidad… no me parece- dijo Naruto negando la cabeza varias veces._

_Opino lo mismo que Naruto, además como sabremos que son vírgenes- pregunto Shikamaru._

_Yo me puedo ocupar de eso, puedo pedir un Listado de todas la chicas de su salón, como queriendo tener una Lista para las que entrar en el equipo, y las elegimos al azar- dijo Neji._

_bueno si la mayoría está de acuerdo, me uno- dijo Shikamaru._

_¿Naruto?- el rubio alzo la mirada a Sasuke- ¿te vas a unir sí o no?._

_Está bien datebayo- declaro el rubio con un suspiro._

_Perfecto, Neji necesitamos esa Lista para mañana- dijo Sasuke con un toque de picardía._

_Tengo una duda, si nosotros conquistamos a esa chica y llegamos a ser su novio, ¿nosotros tendremos que serles fieles durante todo ese tiempo?- pregunto el rubio._

_Naruto, me sorprende tu pregunta- dijo Sasuke impresionado- claro que no, bueno eso es dependiendo de la opinión de cada uno de ustedes._

**Flashback stop**

HEEEEY heey heeey que onda contigo des…-dijo una Luna muy impresionada

LUNAA! – dijo Lis con una mirada de advertencia

Pero… perooo liiissss! Es que es verdad que clases de animales son – dijo una Luna muy indignada - es que pena les debería dar como puede ser que esperan el perdón de ellas más bien… – dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba Sasuke lentamente con un aire espeluznante- si yo fuera Sakura… no te perdonaría y tu sabes porque… porque no te mereces su amor y de hecho si yo fuera ella te haría darte cuenta de lo que has perdido por una estúpida apuesta – después de terminar esta frase se voltio mirando a los demás jóvenes – y a todos ustedes saben que!

Luna por favor ya basta – dijo una Lis muy seria – de verdad yo entiendo que ellos se equivocaron pero míralos están más arrepentidos

Mmm Lis yo lo lamento pero yo no quiero seguir escuchando esta parte de la historia por favor encárgate tu y luego me cuentas – y sin decir más una Luna muy decepcionada se retiro

Chicos por favor disculpen a Luna de verdad no se que le paso – dijo Lis disculpándose por su amiga- es que no todos no aceptaría perdonarlos, pero por algo Cupido nos mando a ayudarlos… _"pero a veces creo que el también es un sin vergüenza"_ .

Tu amiga tiene razón, nosotros no merecemos que nos ayuden, suficiente hicimos con hacerle lo que hicimos y quitarle la moral que ella tenían- dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza.

Pero…- en ese momento llego Sai entrando a la habitación y el asombrándose que el ángel todavía esta hay.

Disculpen, pensé que ya habían terminado- dijo él con seriedad- pensé que con lo tarde que era ya estaban dormido- viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

Pero si son la 21:30 sí que paso el tiempo volando… por cierto ¿Sai en donde andabas?- pregunto el rubio.

Hoy mi papá vino a visitarme y tarde horas hablando con el…y ustedes también.

Ehh, si yo de todas maneras yo ya me iba, mañana seguiremos hablamos chicos que descanse- dijo Lis pero antes de marcharse le dijo a Sasuke- a veces el amor nos toca el corazón cuando menos lo pensamos nos enamoramos y sucede cosas que jamás queremos pensar, pero por algo el destino no das otra oportunidad para remediarlo… y eso va para todos-y después de eso Lis se marcho, mientras que Sasuke todavía estaba con la cabeza baja.

¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué tienen esa cara tan larga?- pero nadie estaba de humor para responder, porque aunque luna hubiera sido mala por decir esas palabras, pero esas palabras tenían algo de razón.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Luna ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a los chicos?, entiendo que haya sido unos sin vergüenzas y todo lo demás pero no tenias el derecho de haberle dicho eso, ¿ahora como crees que nosotros los ayudaremos?- dijo lis regañándola por lo que había hecho anteriormente.

No me importa, pero ellos deben saber que lo que ellos hicieron no fue solo un pequeño mal entendido, Lis ellos se burlaron de las chicas y para mas colmo solo por un puñado de dinero, pero lo que más me dio coraje, es que ellos ya lo habían hecho antes Lis, creen que ellos pueden jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, eso no hace ningún ser humano hace eso.

Luna yo creo… espera- dijo lis

¿Qué? Ya te arrepentiste de lo que dijiste- dijo luna con autosuficiencia.

Por supuesto que no, sino que… ven, algo pasa en la habitación de las chicas- lis y luna salieron volando en solo cinco segundos llegaron, pero lo más extraño es que todo estaba oscuro pero se sentía un pequeño sollozo de parte de una chica se acercaron con cautela de donde se oía los pequeños sollozos, cuando vieron era Hinata que estaba acurrucada con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida.

Esta soñando- dice lis en voz baja- pero creo que tiene pesadillas- lis le pone la mano en la frente de ella y luego emana una luz blanca- tranquila solo fue un mal sueño- y vio como el cambio de Hinata cambio rápido, pasó de la tristeza a la calma. Luna que había visto el cambio que tuvo Hinata en cuanto Lis la había tocado se había tranquilizado, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba soñando? Y como si fueran escuchados el pensamiento de Luna, había un cuaderno en el piso, luna lo recogió y le toco el hombro a su compañera para que se diera cuenta de algo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lis

Al parecer esto no pueda decir la razón de porque Hinata estaba llorando- mostrando el cuaderno.

Parece un diario… tal vez sea de ella… como sea, no podemos leerlo es personal Luna- dijo Lis decidida.

Pero… tal vez la podamos ayudar Lis y ¿Qué pasaría si se tratara de que ella esta así por Naruto o por algo más?-dijo luna.

No lo sé eso es algo privado Luna- comento Lis, pero la insistencia del ángel era tan insoportable para Lis que no tuvo más opción que decirle que si- pero con una condición no vamos a comentar nada de esto, muy bien.

Siiii, ahora vámonos- salieron de ahí y estuvieron en el techo para tener una mejor claridad. Cuando ellas llegaron al techo de inmediato se sentaron, Luna que estaba emocionada por leer, Lis le quita el diario.

Yo lo voy a leer no valla hacer más de la cuenta- dijo Lis, a los cual Luna le saco la lengua- veamos- abrió la portada del cuaderno y en la primera hoja el nombre de Hinata, siguió con la siguiente y apareció algunos escrito vio la fecha se realiza alrededor de finales de septiembre- comenzó a partir de septiembre, pero es extraño porque parece que no escribe muy a menudo solo cuando tiene que desahogarse- reviso la siguiente pagina y encontró que era de octubre y la siguiente es esta en octubre y la siguiente pagina le sorprendió aun mas- ¿Qué raro? De octubre paso a la fecha actual, esto es raro parece que no escribe con regularidad pero al parecer veamos qué:

_17 de marzo del 2010 _

_Hoy me paso algo horrible, Naruto es mi compañero de mesa trato de hablarme pero yo lo ignore fue tanto que la profesora lo regaño, me dio tanta lástima que yo quería hablarle pero lo que me hizo no tiene perdón. Pero lo peor no es solo eso sino mi primo, que creía que era un hermano para mi además mi hermana menor Hanabi, sabiendo que me gustaba Naruto y el hizo que el y yo estuviéramos juntos sin que mi padre lo supiera. Me extraño mucho que mi primo me acercara a Naruto, ya que no lo aguanta que digamos, pero cuando fue la fiesta de aniversario del colegio me di cuenta de…_

Al parecer no termino de escribir pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Luna

Por que parece ser que la interrumpieron o se quedo dormida… lo mejor será es dejarlo en donde estaba- dijo Lis hiendo de nuevo a la habitación de las chicas. Después llego de nuevo con Luna- ¿quiero saber que sucedió en el aniversario del colegio, para que ella escribiera algo así?

Pues no lo sé, pero recuerdo algo de la conversación de Sasuke y Neji- comento Luna

**Flash Back**

Que hable el que propuso la apuesta?- decía Neji mirando a Sasuke.

Y tú no te negaste en seguirme Hyuga… pero si al caso vamos que hable quien me puso a mí a conquistar a cierta chica y que también propuso que conquistaran a su prima- se levanto Sasuke enfurecido decidido a golpear a Neji si fuera necesario.

Pero tú no te negaste cierto Uchiha- levantándose también a responder a golpes si fuera necesario.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tienes razón, podríamos deducir que ellos fueron los que eligieron a las chicas pero podríamos saber más si un ángel no se hubiera puesto en plan de criticar los errores de los demás y hubiera terminado de relatar su historia. No lo crees así… Luna- dijo lis en modo de sarcasmo.

Hmp, no me importa pero por lo menos reconocerán que cometieron un error-dijo luna

Luna, ellos están consiente del error que cometieron y por eso estamos aquí- dijo Lis- hablando de eso tenemos que ir a donde Cupido ahora mismo, le dije a Itachi que le daría como va nuestra misión, vámonos.

Sacaron sus alas y se fueron volando hasta cielo llegaron a una nube que tenía una puerta blanca y decía "oficina de Cupido". Ellas tocaron la puerta y escucharon un pase de parte de Cupido, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Buenas noches Cupido, venimos a darle el informe de hoy- comento Luna.

¡oh! Qué bien y cuénteme como les ha ido no me digan que han cometido un error- dijo Cupido con tono serio.

No, por supuesto que no, ya nos presentamos ayer y bueno digamos que la noticia de que somos ángeles de cuidos no se lo creyeron al principio y la bienvenida que yo tenía programada- en ese momento luna volteo la cara hacia otra parte- no se cumplió, pero al final entendieron lo que somos y como los vamos ayudar-dijo Lis.

Ya veo, entonces cuénteme ¿como les fue?-viéndolas fijamente.

Pues lo que entendimos fue lo siguiente, como usted había dicho ellos hicieron algo que perjudicaron a las chicas y ellos mismo, ellos hicieron una apuesta y propusieron salir con chicas de su propio grado y además la apuesta también trato de que esa chicas tenían que ser vírgenes y tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, para reclamar un dinero- dijo Luna.

Ahhhhh- soltó un suspiro Cupido- estos chicos de hoy en día y ¿solamente eso es lo que pudieron sacar?- dijo el señor del amor.

No, ellos escogieron a las chicas al azar ya nos comentaron que ellos no la conocían al principio pero algunas de ellas estudiaban con ellas y otras son nuevas- dijo Lis- Cupido hay un pequeño problema- Lis vio como Cupido alzo una ceja- su nombre es Sai y al parecer dice que el ya no quiere seguir recuperando a Ino, el entendió que Ino ya no es la indicada para el porqué ella misma ha dicho que no la vuelva a buscar mas y el tomo su palabra muy en serio, además con decirle que no vino a la reunión que hicimos con los muchachos- dijo ella.

Vaya, que problema, pero no es complicado, debe darle tiempo al muchacho ya verán igual que los otros solo deben ver como es su relación ahora- comento Cupido.

Ya lo vimos y no es como nosotros esperábamos señor, muchas cosas cambiaron y parece que la chica no va a cooperar tan fácil con ellos, aunque claro, yo las apoyo-dijo Luna.

Vaya Luna, al parecer de nuevo te desquitaste con los muchachos no es así o me equivoco Lis- dijo Cupido

No señor, pero en cierta parte tiene algo de razón lo que dice Luna, no todas las chicas le dan oportunidad a los chicos y más aun lo que ellos hicieron, pero bueno por algo dicen que el amor es ciego- dice Lis.

¡cierto!, eso es muy cierto- dijo Cupido- yo mismo me equivoco al unir con las parejas, bueno si no tiene más nada que decir pueden retirarse mañana me dirán de nuevo su informe del día, ah, Luna y por favor controla tu carácter, por favor- comento Cupido.

No le aseguro nada señor, usted sabe que yo no me controlo mucho- dijo Luna- hasta luego señor- se despidió Luna

Hasta luego señor- dijo Lis.

Bueno y que te parece el desempeño de ellas dos por lo menos lograron tener una confianza con los chicos y le contaron como fue el comienzo de todo- comento Cupido que detrás de el estaba Itachi.

Me parece bien, aunque creo que fueras elegido a alguien más para esta misión, no lo crees- dijo Itachi.

Tranquilo, tu hermano esta en perfecta manos, conozco a mis ángeles Itachi, Lis y Luna nunca me han fallado- comento Cupido

Siempre hay una primera vez Cupido- dijo Itachi.

Ahh, bueno está bien, las mantendré vigilando, pero Itachi ten paciencia, esto del amor es poco difícil y tú más que nadie los sabes.

De acuerdo, les daré un mes, sino veo que mejoran los muchachos yo mismo me involucrare, entendido- dijo Itachi.

De acuerdo "solo espero que ellas actúen rápido".

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Hasta aquí llega la historia señores, discúlpenme de verdad por la tardanza pero aquí está el capitulo, me alegro de que a pesar de que no actualizo a veces hay personas que me escriben para que actualice rápido pero no quería publicar sin mi otro fic "un intento mas" jejeje, de verdad disculpen la demora pero ahora como entre la universidad no tengo tiempo de nada… hoy porque me escape un poco de mi rutina, espero que le haya gustado mi fic, y por favor déjenme comentarios…

Los quieres Dame-san ó Melis-Chan

Agradecimientos a:

adx-25

setsuna17

tania56

prinsesita100


	4. ¿Que hacen ellas aquí?

En alguna parte del cielo

Lis oye – dijo luna con cara seria – ¿qué vamos a hacer con Sai?

Ums no tengo idea – respondió Lis con cara pensativa – el no desea escucharnos ni nada, después de que te fuiste luego de decirle a los chicos todas esas cosas, el llego pero la verdad es que se nota que el asunto no le importa en lo más mínimo.

¡Ay yo lo sabia ese chico no iba a traer nada bueno solo hay que verle la cara de raro que tiene! – grito luna con un leve gruñido al final

Hey a mi no me gruñas, quieta fiera – dijo Lis con una sonrisa

¡Ya se! – Grito luna – lo que tenemos que hacer es que una de las dos hable con él, y así el entrara en razón, y si no quiere nada con Ino pues ums estaremos en un gran aprieto

Bueno – con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del _Gato_ de Cheshire Lis dijo – tu idea tu lo haces fin del tema voy a dormir – desapareciendo en abrir y cerrar de ojos

¡LIS! ¡LIS! ¡REGRESA COMO QUE LO VOY A HACER YO! ¡LIS LOS ANGELES NO DUERMEN! – Gritaba luna a la nada casi arrancándose los cabellos de la cabeza – bravo Luna te toca hablar con el raro, bueno al mal paso darle prisa ya debe ser de día en la tierra

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

No muy lejos de la habitación de nuestros protagonistas se encontraba el joven artista buscando a su musa.

Sabes que es de muy mala educación llegar tarde a los compromisos – sonó de la nada la voz femenina acabando con el silencio de la habitación

Yo nunca dije que iba a ir en primer lugar – hablo en tono pausado le chico mientras despegaba la vista del lienzo y la ponía sobre la chica – Luna ¿no?

Así es Sai – respondió con mirada seria – a caso piensas ¿que esto es un juego?, ¿no quieres regresar con Ino?

No pienso que es un juego aunque es muy divertido ver tu expresión alterada – comento con su típica sonrisa – y la verdad con lo que respecta a Ino simplemente no lo sé, por el momento no es prioridad en mi vida, aunque yo se que Ino siempre va a estar para mi así que no importa

¡Mira tú niño…! – pero antes de terminar lo que quería decir la voz de Lis resonó en su cabeza diciéndole que se calme – oye no puedes jugar con las personas así que tengas problemas con tu padre y que tengas dinero no te da derecho a tratar a las personas así y menos a un chica que de verdad siente algo por ti

Tú ¿cómo sabes lo de mi padre? – pregunto Sai con los ojos abiertos

Como no saberlo Sai – respondió luna con una sonrisa torcida – pero ese no es el tema queremos tratar así que dime vas a ¿cooperar con nosotras sí o no?

Está bien voy a "cooperar" con ustedes – contesto con una sonrisa – pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mí

A si y ¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto luna dudosa

¡Ah! No es mucho solo quiero que tu o tu amiga me ayuden a mejorar la situación con mi padre y que alguna de las dos pose para mí de preferencia tu – dijo mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el lienzo en blanco

¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo? – grito algo alterada la chica

Porque sé que no te agrado y es divertido ver las expresiones de tu cara – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – ahora si eres tan amable de retirarte que tengo algo importante que hacer

¡Ay tu pequeña rata! – Mascullo luna enojada – hablare con Lis nos vemos luego, vienes y te doy la respuesta está bien

Si claro lo que digas – y sin más el chico comenzó a llenar de colores el lienzo

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Jajajaja pobre luna – dijo Lis con unas cuantas lágrimas por la risa – en fin itachi ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Itachi después de haber hablado con Cupido, se dispuso a buscar Lis y a Luna, y le comento que iba a ser compañero de ella en esa misión.

Por supuesto en este momento el me necesita – comento muy serio el chico de las ojeras

Pero tú sabes que no te le puedes aparecer así de buenas a primeras no te lo permitirían – acoto la chica preocupada por su amigo

Tranquila no estoy rompiendo las reglas tengo un plan – dijo con una leve sonrisa se autosuficiencia el uchiha mayor

Bueno te deseo mucha suerte, ven vamos con luna que tenemos que ir a dar comienzo a el plan – dijo Lis para luego desaparecer en una nube con itachi

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Ay ese mocoso me sacara canas verdes – gritaba desesperada Luna – ok todo saldrá bien no hay problemas, paz interior, paz interior

Aww pobre luna – dijo de la nada Lis mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Si, si pobre luna – respondió la chica con desgana – porque ¡TU! no trabajas con el raro

Ah ¿qué dices? No te entiendo, en fin mira quien viene – comento Lis mientras señalaba

Si cámbiame el tema – mascullo luna entre dientes mientras veía a donde Lis señalaba - y ¿qué hace el aquí?

El nos va a ayudar y a supervisar por órdenes del jefe – respondió Lis calmadamente

Bueno pero ¿itachi-baka tendrá su mismo nombre? – pregunto luna confundida

Si claro – respondió Lis sarcásticamente – y por qué lo dejamos con el mismo cuerpo y el mismo apellido y traumamos a sasuke de por vida

Ya dejen las tonterías – dijo itachi con voz dura ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de luna y una mirada de incrédula de Lis

Ignorando tu comentario negativo, creo que es hora de que cambies de forma para ir a ver a Tsunade e inscribirnos – dijo Lis mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba como itachi cambiaba de forma para convertirse en un joven de tez levemente tostada, con cabellos plateados brillantes y ojos verdes con leves motas negras que resaltaban su sensualidad y frialdad innata

Uy pero que sexy el pelos locos – grito luna mientras movía las cejas pervertida mente – pero eso no quita que seas un baka, por cierto ¿cómo te vas a llamar?

Sanosuke White – respondió itachi

Bueno ahora nosotras faltamos para volvernos humanas – dijo luna emocionada mirando a Lis para observar como sus cuerpos se rodeaban de luz blanca dando paso a su conversión humana dejando atrás ese halo sobrenatural que las rodeaba para darles un aspecto más humano

Ay Lis pero que linda te ves de humana eras muy linda – comento luna con voz picara mientras observaba a su amiga que lucía espectacular con su cabello azul brillante largo y sus ojos al igual que su cabello de un azul intenso, su piel blanca como la porcelana algo sonrojada por el cumplido de su amiga

Pues tu tampoco estas mal, pero… ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS UN PIERCING?! – grito Lis exasperada observando a su compañera que innegablemente lucia muy bien aun con su piercing en la ceja izquierda

Ay Lis no te enojes – respondió luna mientras observaba a Lis con ojos de gatito perdido – es que yo pensé que bueno si volveríamos a nuestras formas humanas no tendría nada de malo que volviera con mis accesorios de antes digo asi lucía cuando era humana

¿Accesorios? – pregunto Lis al borde de un colapso nervioso

Si mi piercing y mi tatuaje de estrellas – respondió luna muy feliz mientras se levantaba parte de la camisa para mostrarle a su amiga si tatuaje que consistía en una estela de estrellas que iba desde su cadera derecha hasta la parte superior de su abdomen

¡¿QUE?! – pregunto Lis abriendo los ojos por la impresión al ver el tatuaje – bueno esta lindo pero aun así no se, si te permitirán entrar con ellos

¡Lis! ¡Luna! – dijo itachi con voz fuerte – dejen eso asi vamos a la oficina de tsunade que nos esperan, luego hablaran del pasado oscura de luna

¡Ok! – gritaron Lis y luna mientras desaparecían junto con itachi

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

¡Aay este trabajo me va a matar! – gritaba una muy estresada tsunade – que bueno que hoy llega mi nueva ayudante la verdad es que no entiendo porque siempre huyen de mi y renuncian al puesto… aunque… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba a sus últimas ayudantes – creo que si me pase un poco con las pobres chicas, cambiare con mi nueva ayudante es que esto de ser directora y enfermera no es fácil

Señorita Tsunade ya llegaron los nuevos alumnos… bueno me retiro cuídese tenga buena vida y nunca en su vida llame para trabajar conmigo ¡explotadora! – grito la pobre ex asistente mientras invitaba a los alumnos a entrar a la oficina y salía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Ok debemos aceptar que eso… ¡FUE COMPLETAMENTE GENIAL! – grito una de las nuevas alumnas ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Tsunade – ¡oh! Mucho gusto Luna Black

¡Shh! – dijo Tsunade claramente con la intención de callar a la chica – déjenme observarlos y luego se presentan – agrego para observar detenidamente a los tres chicos que se encontraban en su oficina su mirada se poso primero en el chico tenía que admitirlo era muy guapo pero su rostro denotaba seriedad le recordó mucho a el chico uchiha, luego observo a la chica de cabello azulado brillante que se encontraba al lado del chico encontrándola encantadora pero a la vez muy fuerte de carácter por la expresión en sus ojos, y por ultimo sus ojos se posaron en la chica escandalosa que se presento como luna, notando dos cosas principalmente su cabello negro con mechas rojas y el piercing en su ceja izquierda para luego apreciar la sonrisa zorruna que tenía en su rostro la cual le recordaba a la naruto – ok muy bien preséntense

Mi nombre es Sanosuke White tengo 18 y no entiendo porque debemos presentarlos ni usted tiene nuestros expedientes en la mano – dijo el chico mientras le otorgaba a la directora una mirada con la ceja alzada

Ignorando a sanosuke – dijo la chica de cabello azulado mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente al susodicho- mi nombre es Lis Black y tengo 18

Muy bien y tu chica del piercing te llamas luna, deduzco que eres hermana de Lis ¿verdad? – pregunto Tsunade mientras miraba a la chica

Sip es cierto y tengo 17 años – respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa

Muy bien aquí dice que estuvieron en el internado de suna, también dice que sanosuke formaba parte de la gran mayoría de los equipos deportivos, entre otros equipos, por otra parte Lis que admirable eras la líder del equipo de oratoria, de tenis, del equipo de debate entre otros eso es admirable, y tu luna una pequeña artista no, el club de fotografía y arte, por otra parte el equipo de natación, también el de tenis - comentaba Tsunade mientras observaba los expedientes del los chicos – es admirable su desempeño escolar y sus notas estamos más que felices de aceptarlos, tengan aquí están sus horarios, las llaves de sus dormitorios, pueden pasar buscando más tarde los uniformes de la institución y tengan este pase que es el que les permitirá entrar a clases con las ropas que traen puestas ya pueden irse

Ok gracias – dijo luna mientras seguía a su amigo y a su "hermana" que se dirigían a la salida

¡Esperen! – grito Tsunade para agregar – oye tu luna me caíste bien me recuerdas a alguien asi que dejare que te quedes con tu piercing ya pueden irse

¡Ay gracias Tsunade-sama la amo! – grito luna muy emocionada mientras le giñaba un ojo a la sonrojada directora para luego salir de la oficina

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Ay no puedo creer que me dejaran que darme con mi accesorio, por otra parte ¡amo esto de estar con los humanos de nuevo! – dijo en un susurro emocionado luna mientras salían de la oficina de Tsunade

Recuerda que no estamos aquí para disfrutar - menciono Lis algo estresada – sabes que aun no puedo creer que Tsunade te dejara quedarte con tus "accesorio" porque no vio el otro

Pero es lo ¡máximo! Lis los humanos no saben lo que maravilloso que es esto hasta que es tarde – comento luna llena de felicidad – en fin vamos a buscar a las chicas, tu sanosuke acompáñanos

No me ordenes – dijo sanosuke con voz dura

¡Oye tu! – grito luna sin hacerle caso a sanosuke corriendo en dirección a una chica

¿A quien le gritas? – pregunto Lis para mirar a donde corria su compañera - ay luna, ya va a traumar a la pobre hinata

¿Tu eres _Hinata Hyūga verdad? – pregunto la chica de ojos negros y el piercing_

_Ems ums si si soy – respondió la chica tartamudeando _

_Muy bien ella es Lis mi hermana – grito luna emocionada tomando a su compañera por el brazo – y ese que esta por allá es su novio se llama sanosuke y yo soy luna _

_¡¿QUE?! – grito Lis con los ojos como platos mientras que sanosuke se llevaba la mano a la cara y negaba _

_En fin, vamos a hacer vecinas – dijo luna con estrellitas en los ojos – por cierto también estudiaremos en el mismo salón, asi que pensé que si no era mucha molestia indicarnos donde quedaba el salón y eso para no perdernos esta escuela es enorme_

_Claro no hay problema – respondió la hyuga algo nerviosa por la actitud de la chica _

_¡Ay hinata seremos grandes amigas! – grito luna mientras tomaba a hinata del brazo – muy bien Lis, sanosuke-baka vamos a clases wiiiiii _

_¿Ella es asi siempre? – le pregunto sanosuke a Lis mientras veía como luna arrastraba a la pobre hinata por el pasillo _

_Pues si ves lo que tengo que soportar todos los días – respondió Lis con un fuerte suspiro mientras se disponía a seguir a su hermana junto con sanosuke_

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

_Ya llego Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo – grito el rubio muy emocionado mientras entraba al salón _

_Sabes que a nadie le importa eso verdad dobe – dijo tranquilamente sasuke mientras se dirigía a su asiento _

_AY TEME cállate a todos les importa que yo esté aquí así comienza la fiesta – dijo naruto mientras le otorgaba una mirada matadora a su mejor amigo _

_Dejen de ser tan problemáticos y naruto sasuke tiene razón a nadie le importa si llegaste no – comento shikamaru mientras posaba su cabeza entre sus manos _

_Naruto deja de gritar como loco me está dando dolor de cabeza con tanta tontería – dijo neji mientras se masajeaba las sienes _

_Pero ¿por qué todos están en mi contra? – pregunto naruto con dos lagrimones al estilo anime saliendo de sus ojitos_

_Yo no estoy en tu contra naruto – respondió sai con su típica sonrisa – de hecho me encantan las escenas de matrimonio que tienes con sasuke me sirven de inspiración para mi comic – agrego para luego sacar un comic que tenía como titulo las aventuras de sasuke y naruto donde se veía un dibujo algo hentai de los dos mencionados como portada _

_Pero antes de que naruto o sasuke pudieran replicar por el comic se escucharon unas risas que captaron la atención de nuestros chicos quienes al observar la puerta notaron entraban sus ángeles favoritas acompañadas por un chico y hinata_

_Y entonces yo corría y la paloma me perseguía era horrible hinata – comentaba luna observando a hinata con una sonrisa mientras notaba como la chica llevaba sus manos a su estomago por la risa incontenible _

_Jaja y lo mejor fue cuando corría por todo el lugar y escapando y tuvo que lanzarse al piso para que el ave la dejara en paz – agrego Lis mientras secaba las lagrimas de la risa de sus ojos _

_Jajajaja que risa, aire, aire moriré – dijo hinata entre risas – ay ya pobre luna cómo es posible que las palomas te odien _

_No se imagino, que es un don natural – respondió luna con una sonrisa coqueta _

_¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – pregunto silenciosamente neji a sus amigos que se habían juntado para observar la escena _

_Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellas y preguntarles – comento shikamaru mientras se disponía a ir a donde se encontraban las chicas junto con sus amigos _

_Chicas hablamos luego – dijo de repente hinata al notar como naruto se acercaba _

_Esta bien – dijeron Lis y luna _

_Hinata – dijo naruto con una sonrisa mirando a la chica para ganarse una mirada helada por parte de ella _

_Uy pero a ti sí que te quieren ¿no? Naru-baka – pregunto sarcásticamente luna mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a naruto _

_¿Que hacen aquí? y ¿quien es el? – pregunto sasuke sin darle oportunidad a naruto replicarle a luna _

_Cálmate sasuke a nosotras no nos vas a hablar así, no somos tus fans ni nada por el estilo ok – dijo Lis calmadamente pero con tono imponente en su voz – estamos aquí para ayudarlos ya lo dijimos y el es un amigo que nos ayudara a ayudarlos les explicaremos luego todas sus dudas vallan a sentarse que ya llego su profesor _

_¿Qué? Pero si aun no – pero naruto no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que efectivamente el profesor había llegado_

_Muy bien chicos hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros perdonen la demora es que tuve que ayudar a la nueva asistente de la hokague – explico el profesor _

_Si claro… como diga… nueva asistente…. Vago… - ese tipo de murmullos se escuchaba en el salón debido a la explicación del profesor que por alguna extraña razón siempre llegaba tarde_

_Como que no es muy puntual el profe ¿no? – le comento luna a Lis con un susurro y una sonrisa juguetona _

_Escuche eso – dijo el profesor mientras le otorgaba una mirada juguetona a su nueva alumna – por favor preséntense para dar comienzo a las clases a por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake_

_Mi nombre es Luna Black, tengo 17 años soy hermana de Lis – agrego a su presentación mientras señalaba a la chica – y soy cuñada de sanosuke – menciono mientras señalaba al susodicho – así que pues él es el novio de mi hermana no obvio y si alguna de ustedes los quiere separar se las verán conmigo ok, ums soy amigable, divertida, amo el arte, si tienen alguna pregunta solo háganla y soy amiga de hinata – culmino mientras saludaba a la chica hyuga, dejando a todo el salón perplejo y extrañado _

_Mi nombre es Sanosuke White, tengo 18 años soy novio de Lis y no me interesa ser amigo de ninguno de ustedes hmp – dijo sanosuke al puro estilo uchiha sacando más de un suspiro por parte de las chicas del salón _

_Antes que todo quiero aclarar… QUE NO SOY TU NOVIA sanosuke – comento Lis mientras miraba a sanosuke quien negaba con la cabeza diciendo por lo bajo que ella estaba en estado de negación – mi nombre es Lis Black tengo 18 soy hermana de luna como ella anteriormente dijo y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos – mientras picaba el ojo coquetamente a sus compañeros quienes la veían embobados por su belleza _

_Muy bien alguien tiene una pregunta – dijo Kakashi observando a sus alumnos viendo como la gran mayoría levantaba la mano – ok bueno tu pregunta el de la esquina pregunta_

_Me llamo Yuki _Tanaka tengo 17 y mi pregunta es para luna ¿tienes novio? – pregunto el chico con mirada ilusionada

Mucho gusto yuki y no, no tengo novio – respondió la chica guiñándole el ojo a su compañero

_Ok vamos con otra pregunta tu la de los lentes de la segunda fila – anuncio Kakashi rápidamente _

_Me llamo Karin _Watanabe tengo 18 – dijo la chica de los lentes mirando fijamente a sanosuke - y mi pregunta va para sano-kawai, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Digo como Lis claramente no quiere yo estoy completamente a la orden guapo

_Lo lamento Karin - respondió sanosuke agarrando a Lis de la cintura - si soy novio de Lis, lo que pasa es que ella esta disgustada conmigo ahora pero ya se le pasara - agrego mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su "novia"_

_La ultima pregunta para ti el ultimo de la tercera fila – dijo Kakashi cerrando el ciclo de las pregunta_

_Mi nombre es Ken _Katô y tengo 18 y mi pregunta es para la hermosa Lis – comento el muchacho picándole el ojo coquetamente a la chica - ya que tú no quieres a tu novio ¿serias capaz de salir conmigo?

_Este bueno, yo ems – dijo entre balbuceos Lis quien no sabía como responder la pregunta tan atrevida _

_No, no sería capaz de salir contigo porque está conmigo, y cuando se está con el mejor no se busca a basuritas así como tu – respondió sanosuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Lis quien se encontraba completamente sonrojada y fastidiada por el asunto _

_Muy bien ahora vamos a ubicarlos – comento Kakashi mientras observaba a sus alumnos – sanosuke siéntate entre Neji Hyuga y shikamaru Nara chicos párense para que el sepa donde es _

_Que fastidio – dijo shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie y le señalaba el lugar donde debía sentarse a su compañero _

_Tu Lis te sentaras entre sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el profesor observando la chica _

_Está bien, está bien no se paren ya se quienes son – dijo Lis resignada dirigiéndose a su puesto _

_Ok esta bien – comento el profesor extrañado – y tu luna te sentaras entre Sabaku no Gaara y _Matsumoto _ Sai _

_Ok entre el pelirrojo lindo y el de la sonrisa rara entendiendo – dijo luna mientras se dirigía con una enorme sonrisa a su puesto ganándose una mirada por parte de los dos chicos mencionados_

_Y sin mas Kakashi de dispuso a impartir su clase después de ese comienzo tan extraño _

_Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy ya pueden retirarse – anuncio Kakashi mientras sonaba el timbre de la salida y tomaba sus cosas para salir del salón_

_Ay se me hicieron horas pensé que moriría de aburrimiento – dijo luna mientras se acercaba a Lis _

_No seas exagerada el por lo menos hace la clase divertida – comento Lis mirando a su hermana – por cierto y ¿esos ojitos con gaara?_

_¡Deja! no es nada, yo no hice nada - respondió luna sonrojada mientras miraba de reojo al mencionado – en fin vamos a donde hinata y las chicas _

_Son muy divertidas deberían conocerlas – dijo hinata con una sonrisa mientras miraba como sus nuevas compañeras se acercaban _

_Hola mucho gusto como escucharon somos luna y Lis black – dijo Lis mientra se presentaba formalmente con las chicas _

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – se presento la chica pelirosa para luego presentar a sus amigas – ella es Temari Sabaku no, Ino Yamanaka y Tenten _Kimura

_Un placer encantada de conocerlas – dijo luna con una enorme sonrisa para luego comenzar animadamente con las chicas _

_Mirenlas hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida dan miedo – dijo naruto a sus amigos mientras observaba como las dos angeles se integraban al grupo de las chicas _

_Es como debe ser si queremos que la misión salga bien – dijo en un susurro inesperado sanosuke asustando a los chicos _

_Oye no deberías asustar asi a la gente sabes – comento naruto algo asustado _

_Cállate dobe – dijeron sasuke y sanosuke al mismo tiempo _

_En fin ignorando eso, exactamente ¿cómo nos ayudaras tú a nosotros? – pregunto neji mirando a sanosuke _

_Yo los ayudare resolviendo sus dudas y guiándolos de cierta forma mediante los consejos de las chicas es decir, somos hombres y nosotros lamentablemente no somos muy sentimentales somos más de acción y reacción – respondió sanosuke – por lo tanto muchos de los consejos que les puedan dar Lis y luna parecerán algo complicados o inentendibles así que yo simplemente los guiare en lo que no entiendan, por otra parte si quieren tener una charla de hombres o quieren conversar con algo que simplemente no pueden hablar con las chicas pueden llamarme y yo los ayudare porque para eso fui enviado,_

_Ok, me parece algo muy inteligente por parte de ustedes – dijo sai con su típica sonrisa _

_Oye y si ¿eres novio de Lis? – pregunto naruto con mucha curiosidad _

_Si, si lo soy – respondió sanosuke con una sonrisa torcida – ahora me tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos si necesitan hablar conmigo solo llámenme – y sin más salió del salón _

_Bueno vamos a ir a hablar con nuestras guias – dijo cansadamente shikamaru mientras se dirigía junto con sus amigos a buscar a Lis y a luna _

_Chicas no es por nada pero Karin se ve como un poco… - comento Lis mientras buscaba la palabra apropiada para describir a la chica _

_¿Fácil, desesperada, vaso de agua? – preguntaba luna complementando la frase de su hermana _

_¿Como vaso de agua? – pregunto sakura algo extrañada por la comparación_

_Si ya sabes que no se le niega a nadie – respondió luna con una sonrisa haciendo reír a las demás _

_Estás loca luna jajajaja – dijo temari quien no paraba de reir por las locuras que decía la menor de las Black_

_Ven lo que tengo que aguantar con ella no se puede ser seria – dijo Lis con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba a luna _

_Perdón por interrumpir pero tenemos que hablar con Lis y luna – dijo sai cortando la magia del momento _

_Claro ya nos vamos chicas nos vemos en la clase de deporte – comento ino mientras observaba a sai _

_Está bien chicas – dijo luna mientras se despedía con una sonrisa de las chicas para luego mirar a los chicos con una expresión seria en el rostro - muy bien vamos a un lugar más privado para que hablemos y si se lo que dije no quiero nada de doble sentido escuchaste naruto _

_Luna me encanta el cariño que le tienes a estos chicos se puede ver a simple vista – dijo Lis con una sonrisa burlona _

_Ya vamos – dijo luna ignorando el comentario de Lis para dirigirse a el lugar donde hablarían con los chicos _

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

_Saben que no deberían estar aquí verdad las van a regañar por estar en el cuarto de los chicos – dijo naruto mientras miraba como Lis y luna entraban a la habitación _

_Si claro naruto nosotras no podemos hacer nada para que no, nos vean esto de ser ángeles no nos ayudaría pero nada – respondió luna sarcásticamente a la pregunta mientras se acostaba en la cama de naruto y observaba como Lis se sentaba en una silla y tomaba un poco de te _

_¿Esta cómoda? – pregunto sarcásticamente sasuke observando cómo luna se quitaba los zapatos _

_Pues en realidad si estoy muy cómoda – respondió con una sonrisa burlona luna – en fin Lis les explicara porque estamos aquí _

_Bueno nosotras estamos aquí básicamente porque necesitamos conocer a las chicas de tal forma de que podamos ayudarlos a estar con ellas, ya que la información que tenemos en las carpetas resulta inútil porque es muy limitada con ciertas cosas – explicaba Lis mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su te – por otra parte teniendo la confianza de las chicas podemos descubrir más cosas o pequeños datos que podrían ayudarlos porque hay que aceptar que hay muchas cosas que los hombres no notan _

_Y es por eso que estamos aquí – dijo luna mientras delineaba una de las estrellas de su tatuaje con el dedo – para facilitarles las cosas de cierta forma y aparte de eso tienen a sanosuke-baka quien les ayudara explicándoles ciertas cosas de forma que ustedes entiendan, alguna pregunta_

_Yo tengo dos preguntas – dijo naruto mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello – ¿cómo se hicieron humanas? y ¿qué le dijeron a Tsunade para que las aceptara en el instituto? _

_Bueno lo de volvernos humanas fue fácil en parte porque lo teníamos que hacer era básicamente disminuir la intensidad del halo sobrenatural que nos rodeaba obviamente no nos vamos a ver cien por ciento humanas pero tampoco parecemos seres divinos – respondió Lis mientras observaba a naruto _

_Y lo que le dijimos a Tsunade bueno en realidad no le dijimos nada solo movimos una que otra cosa y nos acepto la verdad no es algo que les incumba chicos – dijo luna respondiendo la segunda pregunta de naruto – saben no los entiendo de hecho ni cuando estaba viva entendía a los seres humanos, ustedes o algunos de ustedes lo tenían todo digo son bonitos, tienen dinero, de cierta forma algunos consiguieron al amor de su vida nunca se les ocurrió hablarles de la apuesta en fin solo digo no me respondan más tarde tendrán que contarnos todo así que no hay que hablar de eso por el momento _

_¿Por qué dices algunos? – pregunto shikamaru observando a la chica de cabello bicolor _

_Luna no dejes que tus suposiciones los confundan – dijo Lis mirando seriamente a luna _

_Lis no me parece que debamos esconderles esto después de todo estamos aquí para decirles lo que pasara con sus vidas amorosamente hablando – explico luna a su compañera para luego observar a shikamaru y responder su pregunta – digo algunos porque dudo que sai e ino estén destinados a estar juntos no veo nada de chispa nada de magia y aunque el amor de ella es fuerte el de él esta tan vivo como una roca congelada _

_Oh eso – dijo sai mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cara y cabello sin saber que decir por primera mas no ultima vez _

_Si eso sai y no le restes importancia todos necesitamos amor en nuestra vida hasta la persona mas solitaria, o más fría, o más amargada, todos necesitamos amor – dijo luna mientras observaba como todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se veían afectados por sus palabras – tu no eres un mal chico solo no sabes cómo amar porque estas protegido con una coraza muy fuerte tal pero es posible que el amor que te mostro ino haya ayudado a remover esa coraza yo me comprometo a ayudarte está bien, mírame – pidió luna mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y lo observaba directamente a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo mas en ellos – yo luna te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar a tu persona especial está bien _

_Si – susurro sai algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica _

_Igual a ustedes chicos los ayudaremos, no son malos chicos solo niños perdido no – agrego luna observando a los chicos con una sonrisa coqueta – cierto Lis ayudaremos a estos niños perdidos _

_Exacto luna jajaja – dijo Lis emocionada por el giro inesperado que tomaron las cosas con respecto a su compañera – bueno tenemos que irnos quedamos con las chicas para vernos antes de que comience la clase de gimnasia – explico Lis para luego desaparecer con su compañera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _

_Ok ¿que acaba de pasar aquí? – pregunto shikamaru extrañado por lo que paso _

_No tengo idea pero quiero llamar a mi mama ya vengo – dijo naruto mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el numero de su madre _

_Yo también – dijeron sasuke, sai y neji juntos mientras llamaban a sus madres_

_Bah bueno yo también quiero – dijo shikamaru para llamar a su madre _

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

_Luna ¿que fue eso?__ – pregunto Lis telepáticamente a luna mientras caminaban por el instinto _

_Digamos que trabajar con niños me dio un truco o dos__ – respondió luna mientras sonreía _

_Estás loca, sabias__ – dijo Lis a luna observando cómo su amiga reía estruendosamente _

_Bueno vamos a apurarnos que ino me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que están en el jardín principal__ – comento luna a Lis para luego apurar el paso_

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Después de la clase de gimnasia, Lis y Luna se fueron a las chicas para conocer su dormitorio.

¿Qué numero de habitación les toco?- pregunto curiosa Hinata.

mmm… pues el 125- respondió luna.

¡¿Qué?! Esos números no existen, los números de las habitaciones es a partir de 500 en adelante- respondió Hinata.

Dame eso Luna- le quito las llaves para ver el numero que les habían correspondió- ya sabias que te habías equivocado es el 521, baka.

Ahhh es que lo lei al revés- exclamo Luna rascándose la cabeza.

Jajajaajajajaaja, que cómicas son- dijo Temari- esperen el 521, esa es nuestra habitación.

En serio, que casualidad- haciendo una mirada picara.

Que rara eres luna- dijo temari

Acostúmbrate, eso será en todo el año- respondió con un suspiro Lis.

Jajajajajajaja, bueno síganos les mostraremos su habitación- respondió Luna.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación notaron que habían una dos camas mas agregadas, la habitación era grande así que no había problema que agregaran mas cosa, claro también tuvo que ver con los poderes de dos ángeles.

Vaya no recordaba la habitación tan grande- comento Hinata.

Oigan ¿Dónde están Sakura, Ino y Tenten?- pregunto Lis para cambiar el tema.

Pues Sakura está ensayando con las porrista, Ino pues no sé y Tenten con el club de tenis.

Ok, bueno vamos desempacando para comenzar hacer nuestro deberes Luna, que por cierto son bastantes extensos.

Liiiis por favor, acabamos de llegar, vamos a descansar un rato.

Bueno no se tu, pero yo voy a la biblioteca a investigar, las veo más tarde chicas- Lis se despidió de las chicas y esta se fue a la biblioteca.

¿Debería acompañarla?, se puede perder en este colegio tan grande- dijo Temari.

Créeme Lis, sabe a dónde va, es como si tuviera GPS.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Con Lis, ella estaba buscando la biblioteca, en realidad no sabía donde quedaba pero tenia una ayuda, sus poderes, creo una flecha que solamente ella pudiera verla y esta le pudiera indicar el camino, Lis solamente tuvo que caminar por donde le guiara la flecha.

_La ventaja de ser un ángel_- pensó Lis.

Cuando encontró la biblioteca, se encontró con una profesora, una anciana que estaba leyendo un libro, le pregunto donde quedaban los libros de historia y la profesora le señalo el camino.

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

En otra parte de la biblioteca…

Te juro que solamente le estaba señalando la escuela- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Pues eso no era lo que parecía- dijo la voz de una mujer.

"suspiro" porque crees que no era lo que parecía- decía la voz del hombre.

Te conozco, mejor que la palma de mi mano, Hatake, y yo sé lo que vi- dijo la mujer.

Lis en ese momento se iba acercando a los Libros de Historia, cuando escucho a unas persona discutir, se asomo entre los libros y vio a una cara conocida, al profesor Kakashi y a la mujer no sabía quién era pero la había visto en los pasillos así que por lo que dedujo que era una profesora.

Anko, por favor, deja esos celos infantiles- respondió el cabello gris.

¿Celos? No son celos, es coraje Kakashi, no puedes ver a una escoba con falda porque acaba tras ella- el hatake iba a replicar pero ella lo interrumpió- y no me digas que no, porque sabes que es así- acusándolo con la el dedo.

Guaoo, esto se puso bueno- dijo Lis.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto una voz masculina, que estaba tras su espalda, Lis se asusto que soltó un pequeño grito.

¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?- dijo con enojo Lis

Hay alguien atrás- dijo Kakashi en un susurro que pudo lograr oír Lis e Itachi.

Hayyy noo, me van a descubrir y todo por tu culpa, ¿ahora que hare?- dijo Lis.

Así que estabas husmeando lo que no te incube- dijo Itachi, mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Pues…- se escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse- escucha Itachi, por favor, si me sacas de esta situación, hare lo que sea por ti.

¿Lo que sea?- pregunto Itachi.

Si lo que sea- dijo Lis asustada, por la mirada de Itachi.

Bien, entonces…- acerco a Lis a su cuerpo, y bajo su mirada hasta sus labios y el beso, un beso inocente, Itachi acariciaba las mejillas de Lis, para tranquilizarla y resulto, porque ella comenzó a responder su beso.

Jóvenes, ¿qué están haciendo? Saben que ese tipo de demostraciones en la institución no se permiten- regaño la voz de la profesora.

Lo sentimos profesora, como vera yo no puedo estar un minuto si separarme de ella- dice el pelinegro abrazándola por completo. Lis solamente estaba en shock, "idiota de Itachi lo voy a matar", después de que logro salir de su trance.

Perdón profesora, no volverá a suceder- todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Itachi.

Ahh, pero son Lis y sanosuke- dijo Kakashi- déjalos Anko, son nuevo de seguro no saben todavía las reglas de la institución, pero muchachos como dijo la profesora eso no esta permitido… mmm por esta vez los dejare pasar, pero no lo vuelvan hacer.

De acuerdo, vamos Lis- tomo la mano de Lis.

¿Se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Kakashi, después de verlos desaparecer de la biblioteca.

Lo dudo, si estaban ocupados dándose besos, no se habrán enterado de lo que conversábamos tú y yo- dijo, tomando la marcha para irse por donde se fueron los chicos, pero la habían sujetado de la muñeca- ¿qué quieres?

No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo seriamente el peliblanco.

Yo si he terminado… kakashi estoy cansada, además de enojada contigo y no quiero que esto termine peor, así que vamos a dejarlo por la paz- dándose la vuelta para verlo a él.

Pero… Anko, yo quiero que estemos bien, ¿qué tal si te invitó a cenar este fin de semana?- dijo el profesor, tomándola de ambas manos y dándole besos en el dorso de la mano, Anko se sonrojo ante esto, desvió su mirada de él.

No creas que con una cena me vas a solucionar este problema Kakashi.

Es no es solamente una cena, charlaremos sobre lo que te molesta y después, quien sabe- tomando el mentón de la mujer, observando su sonrojo lo que le pareció tierno- podemos ir a mi casa o a la tuya a terminar la conversación, ¿Qué te parece?

Anko se le quedo mirando a esos ojos azabaches, sabía que esos ojos era su perdición ya no le podía reclamar nada a Kakashi, no tuvo otra opción que responder que sí.

Está bien, pero es solamente es una cena- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Sabes que ni eso te lo crees- dijo el profesor, guiándola al final de la biblioteca para que nadie más los viera, ¿Por qué? Porque "nadie" sabe la relación que tienen esos dos. ¿o eso creen?.

_Continuara…_

("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v") ("v")

Holaaaa a todos ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les pareció la nueva pareja? KAKANKO, jejeje nos pareció que colocar una aventurilla de profesores enamorados, quien tiene como cualquier problema de novios y nuestras pequeñas ángeles ayudaran en su labor de enamorarse cada vez más y resolver su conflictos. ¿y que pasaran con los personajes principales? Pues en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá ¿tal vez una fiesta? Ya dije mucho, nuevos personajes se adaptaran en el siguiente capítulo:


End file.
